Danger In The Closet
by SamuraiWriter
Summary: Secret agents, assassins, and closet gay lovers Chris Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy have been assigned by their own government organizations to kill each other after one government offical from each rival organization has been murdered.
1. Time To Clean Out The Closet

Sigh. Okay, I think I've finally collected enough inspiration to do another story. I was going to wait a little longer, but I couldn't help it. Note that this will be my first story where homosexuality between males is one of the main sources. And guess who's our lucky couple….

*Drum roll*……..Chris/Leon!

Chris: *glares*

Leon: *glares harder* Why is Chris' name first?

This story shall be called "Danger in the Closet" and it surrounds the gay relationship of Chris and Leon. The plot is a little similar to the 2005 movie "Mr. and Mrs. Smith", but I guess it will be "Mr. and Mr. Redfield", huh?

Leon: And again, his name. What kind of name is Redfield anyway?

Chris : A pretty damn good one.

I'm dedicating this story to all the gay and bisexual male Fanfiction writers/readers out there who like Resident Evil. Shame on you fan girls! For shame! However, fan girls are welcome to read and review.

(Note: I am a heterosexual female.)

Summary: Secret agents, assassins, and closeted gay lovers Chris Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy are tired of hiding their sexuality and are thinking of coming out to their family, friends, and comrades. Unfortantely, they're going to have to hold that off to the side after they learn that one of their government officials from each of their organizations have been assassinated, and each organization seems to be responsible for the others' deaths. Chris and Leon have now been assigned to take down one of each of the organizations' greatest agents; each other.

Genres: Action, Adventure, Black Comedy, Crime, Drama, Gangster, Mystery, Political, Romance, Satire

Enjoy!

Danger In The Closet

A Resident Evil Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 1: Time To Clean Out The Closet_

Chris sighed and placed a cigarette between his slightly chapped lips. While he searched for the lighter in his pocket, he kept the previous mission in his mind. It involved infiltrating a mansion where it was said to be a possible location of their current and main target, Albert Wesker. Unfortunately, Wesker was not there and in his place were hostile drug dealers who were employed by Wesker. His green uniform was bloody, but the blood only took form in small spots on his clothing. There was some dried blood on his sneakers, but Chris had had worst before.

After Chris had gotten out his lighter and lit his cigarette, he took a puff and released the smoke through his mouth in a sigh. Life for Chris had always been hard, and the BSAA was no different. But Chris enjoyed the way his life was going. His pay was great, the adrenaline was refreshing, and there were women drooling all over him and gazing his great physique, extraordinary facial features, and his charming and warm personality.

And yet…he ignored every single one them. There was only one person in his life that he was truly in love with. This person would always be by his side, pleasure him when the time called for it, and would probably fight for him and die for him, but not without Chris doing the same. Chris could just hear the sweet, charming voice of-

"Chris." a feminine voice said.

Chris stopped daydreaming and turned to his right to see Jill Valentine, his old partner and best friend. Jill was also his lover and she showed that by taking the cigarette from his lips and planting a kiss on it. She placed the cigarette back between his lips and sat in a nearby empty chair. "You were good out there today." she said.

Chris gave her a smile. "You weren't that bad either." he joked.

Jill responded with a small laugh. "I wasn't that bad? I saved your ass quite a few times, Chris. I think that makes me a little more than 'not that bad', right?" she asked.

Chris shrugged and released a puff of smoke. "I guess it does." he answered. Jill got from her seat and walked over to Chris again, planting another kiss on his forehead. Her smooth, small hands cupped Chris' cheeks while he smoked his cigarette and she continued to place kisses on his forehead. "You wanna go out tonight?" she asked.

"Don't really feel like it." Chris replied, smirking as Jill proceeded to plant small kisses on his forehead.

"You never want to go out."

'_At least, not with you, Jill. Sorry.' _

"I'm sorry, baby. I just be too tired to go anywhere." Chris lied. Jill snorted and kissed Chris once last time before leaving the room. At times, Chris wondered whether or not Jill was a little "obsessed" with him.

"See ya, Chris." Jill said before closing the door. Once Jill left, Chris sighed one more time and ran his big fingers through his brown hair.

Every time Jill kissed Chris he hated it. He loved Jill as a friend, but utterly despised Jill as a girlfriend. He hated it when Jill pressed her soft lips against his rugged face. He hated it when Jill would sometimes playfully rub her breasts against his back, as he was not interested in anything that Jill had to offer. He wasn't interested in anything a woman had to offer. He wasn't interested in a woman at all.

The only person whom Chris Redfield was interested in was the person that could supply him with 4 hours of straight sex through one creamy white, thick penis. Leon S. Kennedy.

* * *

Jill and Chris walked out of the BSAA building together in the midst of a few other BSAA operatives. Jill smiled at Chris and walked a bit in front of him, making him stop and look at her. "I have to go to the mall with my niece so I can get her ready for her prom. You wanna come?

"You know how much I hate going to the mall for _that _kind of shopping." Chris said, smirking a bit.

Jill giggled and nodded. "Fine. Whatever you say." Jill said. She gave Chris a goodbye kiss and waved, walking off afterwards. Once Jill was far gone, Chris' ears picked up a car horn. His brown eyes faced forward and he saw the window of a black car roll down, revealing a familiar body inside it. The person gave him a smile and the peace sign and Chris gave his own peace sign and smile back. He walked down to the car and walked over to the passenger's seat. He got into the car and closed the door.

"Good. For once, you weren't late, _Leona_." Chris teased, slightly sticking his tongue out.

The male sitting next to him in the driver's seat took off the black sunglasses he was wearing and stared at him with his deep-blue eyes. His choice of attire consisted of a black short-sleeved shirt, matching black pants, and black tennis shoes. Black fingerless gloves covered his hands, but all of that contrasted with his short, blond hair and his slightly pale skin. "The name's Leon, not Leona, _Christina_." Leon teased back, smirking.

Chris' eyebrows jolted up for a second before bringing themselves back down. It was quiet inside the vehicle until Leon said something.

"So, how was your day?" Leon asked.

"Good." Chris replied. "Yours?"

"Fine. Can't complain."

"Good."

'_So much for conversation.' _both men thought. Time seemed to had made its way pass them for a while. Neither of them had anything to say but they did, unbeknownst to each of them, have an action they each wanted to complete, but were afraid that the other wouldn't comply. They decided to just give it a try without saying anything.

One minute passed.

Two minutes passed.

Three minutes passed.

Four minutes pas-

Without anymore hesitation, Chris and Leon charged for each other and forced their lips onto the other. There were four hands grabbing everything they could on their respective lover's body, including the face, chest, and they even took a few shots at the groin. Chris was pushed up against the window and he tried to push Leon back, afraid that people would notice the car rocking and would notice them. The desire for sexual relations was not an easy opponent at all, but like the tough men they were, Chris and Leon held themselves back from ripping the other man's clothes off. Chris' huge hands found their way into Leon's dirty blond hair and pulled, arousing the other man. The sound of moans and groans came into play as two pink tongues battled for dominance, but it was so hard to tell who won as they were both giving their best at overpowering the other male. However, it was implied that Chris was claimed victorious as he shoved Leon up against his own seat and he forced his hands up under his tight, black shirt that previously allowed Leon's nipples to perk out from all the excitement. Leon knew Chris loved it when he wore tight shirts, and he hated it at the same time. Leon also knew that the shirt was in risk of murder as Chris would always rip it open to give Leon's chest the love and attention it deserved.

Both men were so thankful that the car had tinted windows.

After a few more seconds, the two immediately stopped what they were doing. Chris quickly returned to the position he was in before he even charged for Leon, while the blonde returned to the driver's seat. The two just sat there and stared at the window, remembering the act that just occurred not too long ago. Their clothes were wrinkled and creased in many places. The 10 minutes that were taken to perfect Leon's hair in the morning were now wasted as his long bang was no longer over his right eye, but instead sprawled over it. Chris could feel his and his lover's salvia on and around his lips; it aroused him but he didn't want to show it. Torsos leveled up and down while oxygen escaped through every single breath Chris and Leon made, only to be sucked back into and brought back out again courtesy of scientific law. Again, none of them said anything to the other for 2 minutes.

Suddenly, Leon decided to go for the kill. "Chris," he said through pants. "we've got to tell them."

Chris' heavy breathing ceased and he turned to Leon, a confused expression on his face. "Tell _them what_?" he asked.

"Tell everyone about us."

Those four words pierced Chris straight through his chiseled chest and he turned his head away from Leon in shock. Chris knew that there was no way they could tell his family and friends that he was gay. However, this wasn't the first time Leon confronted him with this thought. The last time Leon tried to convince Chris to join him in "coming out the closet", Chris managed to talk his way out of it, and instead blocked off all thoughts in Leon's head of ever coming out with their sexuality with a steamy episode of rough sex.

Though, maybe it was time to reveal the truth. Chris and Leon had kept their relationship to themselves for about 2 ½ years and together they lived in fear as to what their peers would say or think. Chris could, however, see it in Leon's eyes that he didn't care about what they thought or said. He just wanted to get the truth out, let everyone know "they were here and they were queer".

Chris had always hated that line, while Leon would use it as an advantage when teasing Chris.

Before Chris could say anything, he felt Leon's hand grasp his own and he turned to him to face him in his deep blue eyes. Those were the same eyes he'd look in when he hovered over him in bed sometimes. "Chris, come on." Leon said.

Chris didn't say anything and only stared in his life partner's eyes. He could see the sparkle in his eyes and it looked like he was about to cry, even though he wasn't. At least, that's what Chris thought. After gazing into his eyes, Chris leaned forward and pressed his lips against Leon's. Their eyes closed in unison as their tongues occasionally met in the mix of lust and love. After kissing and breaking apart, Chris shared a smile with Leon.

"Let's give it a try." Chris said, tightening his grip around Leon's hand.

In response, Leon smiled. They released hands and Leon turned on the car. The car radio suddenly turned on, allowing the sounds of the current song fill the vehicle.

_That's why I gotta a-ask_

"_Is anything I'm doin' Brand New?"_

Chris blinked. "What is this?" he asked.

"Drake." Leon answered.

"That guy from that show 'Degrassi'?"

Leon nodded.

Chris snorted and shook his head. "You are so gay."

Leon grinned at his comment. "Yes, I am."

Though he did his best to hide, Chris couldn't help but grin at his response and Leon couldn't help but look at his grin in his reflection.

* * *

The two got home in around 20 minutes. After stretching their bodies and teasing each other with sexual slurs and promises for that night, there was a moment where they were not together; Chris was in his bedroom while Leon was in the kitchen.

Chris' cell phone started to vibrate in his pants pocket and Chris' right hand went to grab the cell phone. He flipped it open and placed towards his ear. "Yeah?" he said.

"_**Redfield, you are needed immediately." **_a male voice said. Chris knew it was someone from the BSAA. He didn't even bother to look at the ID before.

Chris lifted from the edge of the bed and walked over to his dresser, the location of his guns and other weapons, just in case it required him to be armed.

* * *

The catchy tune of a Hinder song entered Leon's ears and he retrieved his cell phone from his pocket. He flipped it open and placed it over his right ear.

"Yeah?" he said.

"_**Kennedy, get down here immediately. There's been a terrible incident." **_a male voice said.

* * *

"What happened?" Chris asked.

* * *

"_**There's been an assassination. One of our officials has been murdered." **_

Leon gasped and began to walk around the kitchen.

* * *

One of Chris' hands ran itself through his hair after Chris heard the news. "I'm on my way." he said, hanging up the phone right afterwards. He placed the phone back into his pocket and jolted out of his room. While he made his way down the stairs, he could hear Leon's footsteps coming over in his direction. Soon enough, Chris and Leon found themselves running into each other and looking into one another's eyes.

"I've got to go." they both said in unison, looking at surprised at what they said afterwards. Neither of them wanted to departure from each other, but duty called whether they liked it or not. Figuring they would be gone for quite a while, Chris grabbed Leon's black shirt and pulled him into a long, lustful kiss. His head turned from position to position, as if he didn't know which way he wanted his head to be in. Their tongues flickered a little bit before they parted, and they smiled and smirked at each other as their breathing brushed against their lips.

"Love ya." Chris muttered

"Love you more." Leon replied, giving him a little peck on his lips before they each grabbed a set of car keys and headed out the door in different cars. They both hopped into their cars and drove off in opposite directions.

While each of them drove, both men could still feel the other male's lips on theirs. It would have been wised to savor that memory, as it could've possibly been the last kiss they would receive from each other.

_End of Chapter 1_

* * *

Finally, the first chapter is done. I hope I didn't gross any of you out, and I hope you think this was a good first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. The action will start in the next chapter. Thank you!


	2. You'll Never Guess What Happened

Here's Chapter 2 of "Danger In The Closet". Thank you all so much for the reviews for the last chapter. Keep them coming! I don't own Resident Evil. Thank you!

Danger In The Closet

A Resident Evil Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 2: You'll Never Guess What Happened_

The picture of a middle-aged, slightly obese Caucasian man dressed in suit that was visible only from the shirt collar to a little bit pass the black neck tie. He had brown hair but he appeared to be balding, green eyes, and slightly pale skin. Information about him was located to the left of where the BSAA officers were sitting and looking. It appeared that his name was Robert E. Wilson.

The BSAA chief walked toward the screen. "Robert Wilson, one of our head officials of the Basic System of Active Assassins, has been-ironically, assassinated. The time was 5:46 PM. Location was Cherry Springs Hotel in Downtown L.A. At the time, Mr. Wilson was getting ready for a meeting with other fellow BSAA officials. At the scene, a bullet hole was spotted in the window, indicating that the shot came from the office building right across from the hotel." he said.

The BSAA chief then grabbed a remote that controlled the screen. "We do have an idea as to who could be responsible for this incident." His sausage shaped finger pressed a button on the remote and the screen turned from the picture of Robert Wilson to a big symbol that belonged to another organization and it included information about that organization.

"The Unit Organizing Global Protection, or T.U.O.G.P, is our most likely suspect. Why, you ask? Well…"

He pressed the button again and it showed a picture of Albert Wesker, their current target. "T.U.O.G.P was said to have a past alliance with Albert Wesker, and perhaps he hired some of T.U.O.G.P agents to kill Mr. Wilson."

Chris, who stayed quiet every since he entered the room, finally raised his hand to voice his opinion. The chief noticed him and signaled him to talk. "Yes, Redfield?" he asked.

"But why would Wesker hire T.U.O.G.P to take down Mr. Wilson when he already has his own agents that could have taken him down?" he asked. His question shocked the other agents and made them think. Despite the shocked reaction Chris got from his fellow agents, the chief didn't look too impressed.

"That we don't know. But good observation. Good observation."

* * *

Leon sat in the front of the room like he always did, staring at the screen that showed a picture and information of a fallen official of T.U.O.G.P, Mr. Jeffery Smith. He was a Caucasian male with brushed back brown hair, bright green eyes, and the picture showed a bit of his black suit and tie. Horn-rimmed glasses rested on his nose and a small mole was visible on the left side of his mouth.

"Mr. Jeffery Smith, a faithful official of T.U.O.G.P, was found dead from a bullet wound to the heart in his room at the Lost Paradise Hotel. The time was 5:55 PM. A bullet hole was found in the window." the chief said. He turned his head over to the man who was operating the screen and signaled him to move onto the next slide.

"We don't know who did this, but we do have an idea as to who might be responsible." the man said. With another nod, the screen showed the BSAA symbol and information on the organization. "The Basic System of Active Assassins is our rival, we all know that. Now, we're not saying that the BSAA is the true culprit, but it is definitely a suspect. So, we're going to be looking into the BSAA for some time until we can find out who is the perpetrator."

"I shall be assigning certain jobs to certain operatives. Once you get it, I don't expect you to quit, and that's because you **can't **quit." the chief said. He turned his attention completely on Leon, who had a slightly shocked expression on his face.

"Kennedy!" the chief shouted, immediately getting the blonde's attention.

"Yes sir?"

The skinny chief smiled. "I'm sure you're aware of this, but you're one of my best operatives. I already have your mission picked out and ready for you." he said. The man walked over to a near by table and swiped the tan folder up and handed it to Leon. He started talking again once Leon's fingers reached out to grab the folder. "I'm sure you will have no problems with this mission, but if you have any questions, come see me." he said.

Leon nodded and completely grabbed the folder. He didn't open it and just took a minute or two to admire that outside of the folder. To be honest, Leon wasn't admiring the outside at all. There was nothing to admire, unless Leon wanted to count its completely tan color. Leon was completely thinking about how this would affect Chris, who was a BSAA operative. Speaking of Chris, Leon's mind begin to circle and revolve around trying to figure out what Chris was doing at that moment.

* * *

"Here's your assignment, Redfield." the BSAA chief said, handing Chris a grey folder. Chris took it with a nod and opened it, moving his brown eyes side to side. At first, he didn't see anything that was worth of a gasp. According to the text of the paper, he was assigned to kill one of T.U.O.G.P's best operatives, since he was one of BSAA's best operatives. However, his mouth reached an 'O' shape when his eyes scanned over a certain name.

"Sir, with all due respect, are you sure this is the right mission for me?" Chris objected.

His chief nodded. "Of course. He's the top agent of T.U.O.G.P, and you're the top agent of the BSAA. A perfect match." he said.

'_Yeah. A perfect match.' _Chris thought sarcastically.

Inside, Chris was furious. He didn't like the mission, but Chris wasn't a dumb man. There was no way he could defy his boss, despite his urges to grab the folder and throw it directly at his face. His fingers took a side of the folder and gripped onto it with great force, managing to slightly bent it. Chris' bottom lip was the victim of his teeth as he bit down onto it, to the point where he could feel a small portion of fresh blood form under his teeth. Chris felt-no-he **was **trapped, and he didn't like it. With anger building up inside him, Chris opened the folder again and dared himself to find the name of the person he was assigned to kill. As he read over the name again, he could feel his brown eyes start to water. It would be deemed unmanly for Chris to cry, but for once, Chris really felt like being feminine.

* * *

It was no different for Leon. Though he didn't show any emotional discomfort, he couldn't believe what his mission. Just like Chris, he was assigned to kill one of the BSAA's top agents, but it was _who _he had to take out that left him angered, baffled, and confused. Leon's boss felt that it was an honor for Leon to have this mission specially for him, but Leon didn't feel that way at all. Leon didn't really want to do this mission and even began to open his mouth to object to such an assignment, but after replaying the chief's words in his head he knew there was no getting away from the job. For once in his entire career as an secret agent and assassin, Leon felt like doing the one thing he thought he would never do; fail his mission.

It was going to be a long night for the two of them.

* * *

Leon pulled into the garage that was left open for him; Chris was home first. Leon let out a slightly frustrated sigh as he parked the car next to the one Chris was driving. Leon's hands remained on the steering wheel for a minute as he thought about what he should do. Leon considered staying in the car and waiting until Chris went upstairs to go to sleep, then come in quietly and crawl into bed with him. However, he felt that it wouldn't do much of any good due to the fact that Leon remembered catching a glimpse of Chris' muscular figure gazing at him through the living room window as he went into the garage. If Leon waited, Chris would've probably came outside to see what was wrong, and that would make the situation even more awkward than it would already be.

Leon's eyes widened with realization. He could go through the garage door! It would give him a good opportunity to creep up the stairs without Chris noticing him. Satisfied with his new plan, Leon opened the car door and stepped out, shutting and locking the doors and locking the garage door before he walked over to the garage door. He grabbed the doorknob and, by Leon's luck, it was unlocked. He turned it slowly and quietly, and after hearing a soft click and pushed it open and put one foot into the house.

When Leon looked up, an unsatisfied expression came upon Leon's face. There was Chris, looking at Leon with a duplicate of the warm smile that once captivated Leon and convinced him to be his life partner. "Hey." was the word that Chris greeted him with.

'_Mission failed.' _Leon thought.

Leon greeted him not with words, but a simple smile of his own. He walked in and closed the door, moving closer to Chris to kiss him on his lips. Once they pulled away, Chris took the opportunity to look into Leon's low, but beautiful blue eyes. "You look tired." he said.

"Guess you know what that means?" Leon joked.

"That you're not gonna eat anything?"

"You cooked?"

"No, I was talking about leftovers."

"Wasn't gonna eat that shit anyway." Leon joked, smirking at Chris while he headed up the stairs.

Chris looked at him for a second before heading up the stairs. "So, uh…do you want to tell me what happened?" Chris asked.

Leon swallowed a lump in his throat. "The chief just wanted to give us more information about our current target."

Chris looked shyly to side while walking. "Oh."

"And what about you?" Leon asked once he got to the top of the stairs.

Chris swallowed a lump in his throat. "Uh, we had a new operative joining the BSAA." he lied.

"You rushed out because of a new member?" Leon asked from the bedroom.

"The chief made it sound so important it made me rush out." was Chris' answer. Chris' false answer. As he walked into the bedroom, he saw Leon shirtless with his back turned. Chris' lips suddenly felt damp to him and he licked them while gazing at Leon's good physique. Chris' fingers grabbed the hem of his own shirt and he began to push it up, showing half of his chiseled chest.

"And what do you mean the leftovers are shit?"

* * *

Several minutes later, the bedroom of which Chris and Leon shared was dark and almost pitch black. The ceiling fan spun around and around continuously, making it the attraction of Chris and Leon's attention. The two men laid up in bed beside each other, with Leon shirtless and Chris wearing a white wife beater, but they both chose to wear boxers. Chris' arms were up and over his head with his hands holding the back of head, while Leon's hands were over his chest with his fingers intertwining. Any minute, Leon would be dozing off to sleep, but he fought his urge to slumber and put up a good fight. Chris, on the other hand, was wide awake and continued to look at the ceiling fan with Leon.

Silence was a thick layer throughout the room and only words were strong enough to break the layer. The problem only lied with Chris and Leon, as they didn't know who would go first.

The silence had finally gotten to Chris and he closed his eyes briefly before reopening them. "Leon?" he spoke.

"Yeah?"

"You weren't lying when you told me what happened….were you?"

Leon paused for a second before answering. "No." he said. "Were you?"

"No." Chris answered without a pause.

"Why you ask?"

"No reason."

"Oh." was Leon's last word that night. He let out a tired sigh, but he felt overwhelmed when Chris' huge, muscular arms wrapped around him, heating him up on the outside and the inside. Leon felt like crying, but then he would have to explain to Chris why he was crying, so he did everything he could to hold back the tears. Leon was just seconds away from dozing off to sleep, and Chris could see that. To speed up his voyage to slumber, Chris pressed his lips onto Leon's creamy white skin and planted kisses all over his chin, neck, and collarbone. Leon could feel small moisture spots all over his skin and the more Chris kissed him, the more his eyelids started to grow lower and lower.

The ceiling fan was the last thing Leon saw before falling asleep.

* * *

Morning came too fast, Leon didn't even have any dreams. The room was now fully lit courtesy of the Sun shining its rays through the window of the bedroom. Leon rubbed his eyes to clear his blurred vision, and then he had a full picture of the ceiling fan. Leon turned his head and looked at the alarm clock that read 8:23 AM. He turned his head to the opposite side and saw the side Chris had slept on was now empty. He figured that Chris was in the bathroom.

Leon was just about to get up until and noticed something near the end of the bed. A small contraption that held many knives was pointed directly at Leon, ready to fire when given the moment. Leon's blue eyes widened with shock and he snatched off the covers when he noticed something took hold of his ankles. When he looked down, ropes were tied to him, which in turn were tied to the trigger that would release the knives. If Leon were to just move his legs up, the rope would pull and the knives would be set free, killing him. He couldn't even escape, the ropes were too tight on his ankles. If the knives didn't kill him, the shortage in blood circulation would.

"A new operative, huh Chris?" Leon muttered.

_End of Chapter 2_

* * *

Finally, I update. Sorry for being late, I was too busy doing crossword puzzles and playing God of War 2. Is it wrong to be attracted to Kratos?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be up soon. Thank you!

P.S. Had to change BSAA because the original meaning didn't sound appropiate for the story. Had a hard time trying to figure out what to make BSAA stand for.


	3. Got You Good

Here's Chapter 3 of "Danger In The Closet". Thank you all so much for the overwhelmingly positive feedback! You guys are inspiring me to continue. I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

Danger In The Closet

A Resident Evil Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 3: Got You Good_

Leon paid very, very close attention to the contraption, making sure that the knives would not be set free as he tried to move. Even if Leon moved very quickly or very slowly, the knives would eventually fly to him, penetrating him to the wall. Still, Leon took his chances and, while his eyes were still on the knives, eased very slowly over to the edge of the bed. He begin to move his legs towards him, watching as the rope started pull and the knives were only seconds away from flying to Leon. After swallowing a large lump in his throat, he pulled one leg closer to him, and without a moment to spare, the knives were released and came flying to him.

Leon's eyes widened and only a second before the knives would pierce him, Leon fell on the floor beside the bed. Instead of Leon's skin, the knives took their place on the wall. Leon let out a horrifying yell and his teeth attacked his bottom lip as the tight rope pulled on his ankle. Very quickly, Leon rushed over and grabbed one knife and started to cut the rope. After successfully freeing his legs, he grabbed the other knives and went back to the floor, apparently "in hiding".

* * *

In their bedroom bathroom, Chris' head was down and his eyes focused on the droplets of liquid that took their place in the sink. But instead of it being water, the droplets were like small pieces of a salty substance that fell from his gorgeous brown eyes. He heard the howl of his lover. _Former _lover to be exact. Chris couldn't believe that he had taken out Leon. His best friend. His partner. His lover. _His _Leon. Though, Chris remembered that business was business and duty called. Taking a huge sigh, Chris sniffled a bit and walked towards the bathroom door, ready to see Leon's dead body pierced with knives set by Chris himself.

Chris walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, turning his head to see…nothing in the bed. Chris' eyes widened. _'Had he fallen?' _Chris thought. He begin to move a bit slowly across the room, until he stopped when his eyes caught onto a strange sight.

"Why is the rope cut?" Chris asked himself.

Just as those words were exiting Chris' mouth, Leon jolted off of the floor and flung a knife directly at Chris, who dodged it immediately. The knife went pass Chris and it pierced the bedroom wall. Leon threw another one at him and Chris caught it with a firm grip. Chris darted from his previous position in the room, leaped onto the bed and caught Leon just when he was in the act of throwing another knife. Leon looked up and saw Chris coming down on him, the knife coming a bit close to his throat. Leon quickly countered by putting one of his own knives at Chris' esophagus. For a moment they stayed like that. Awkward, yes. But the rising tension simply butted out any feelings of discomfort. Each of the men could see that their respective partner's hand was shaking a bit, but they each held calm expressions on their faces.

Leon found it risky, but he decided to talk first. "You lied to me." he spat.

Chris looked at him and smirked. "Well, you lied, too." he said.

"No I didn't."

"Oh?"

Leon nodded and his smirk included a raised eyebrow. "I said the boss was informing me on our current target." he said. Leon stretched his neck further and moved his head closer to Chris', so close that he could feel each of their breaths conjoining together. "That's _you_."

"You no good son-of-a-" Before Chris could finish his insult, Leon's knee jammed against his groin, causing Chris to groan with pain and the knife to move away from Leon's throat a little. Leon completely shoved his arm away and head butted him, causing Chris to roll off of him and to the side. Leon grabbed two other knives and began to run for the door. After a few more seconds, Chris shrugged off his crotch pain and darted up off the floor, trying his hardest to catch up to Leon. Unfortunately, Leon was already down the stairs, hiding somewhere on the bottom floor. With the knife still in hand, Chris walked slowly in the direction of the kitchen. As he was memory came to him at the right time. Chris looked over at the vase and grabbed it, flipping it upside down and catching a Glock 35 that was inserted in the vase purposely. It was already loaded, and Chris made his way to the kitchen.

Holding onto the Glock 35 and the knife, Chris eased himself closer and closer to the kitchen. Suddenly, Chris heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He didn't move until he heard it again, and he darted into the kitchen with his Glock 35 and his knife in hand. The noise was coming from the open backdoor swinging and hitting the doorway.

Leon had escaped out the backdoor. Chris had lowered his weapons and chuckled with a smirk. "That bastard. The backdoor, Leon? How juvenile."

* * *

If Leon was anything, it wasn't juvenile. Leon was smart enough to make a confusion for Chris; The backdoor was perfect. In truth, Leon had escaped out the door that led to their garage and was quite quiet about it too. At the moment, Leon was driving-still dressed in blue boxers-down his neighborhood. While he was steering with his left hand, the thumb on his right hand was preoccupied with punching in numbers to call a friend of his. In the backseat of the car, his folder he got yesterday from his chief was lying there. Leon hoped that who he was going to could help him. After he finished dialing, Leon placed the cell phone to his ear as he made a left turn. The ringing in his ear was constant for a while until he heard someone picking up the phone.

"_Yeah?" _a male voice.

"It's me, Leon. I need you to look at something. You not gonna believe this, Kevin."

Leon heard a tired sigh in his ear before a reply. _"Fine. Just come on over."_

Leon licked his lips and looked a bit nervous after he heard his reply. "Actually, I was hoping that you would get me in the car when I got there."

"_Why?" _

"I don't have any clothes on."

"_So put some on, dickhead." _Kevin said.

"I'm driving right now. I can't go back to my house and I don't _want _to go back to my house." Leon replied.

"_Why not?" _

"That will all be explained when I get there. Look, just meet in my car when I get there. I'll honk the horn."

"_Just come on in. It's too early, no one's gonna be out here anyway." _Kevin said before hanging up the phone. Leon sighed and flipped his phone closed and threw it in the passenger's seat. He saw a red light and pulled up to a complete stop, resting his head on the seat afterwards. He closed his eyes, recollecting the brief fight scene he had with Chris early that day. He opened his eyes and moved them over to his right side, where he saw a red car next to him early waiting for the light to change. Inside the car, a blonde woman that looked in her 30s was staring at Leon, shocked and slightly disgusted that the blonde was driving around in his underwear. Leon decided to tease the woman. He raised an eyebrow and mouthed the words "Like what you see?" to her. She understood them, and the second the light turned green, she hastily took off.

* * *

Several, several minutes had passed and it was going on 9:00. Leon had finally arrived at Kevin's ranch bungalow house. He unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed the folder in the backseat.

Kevin Ryman was a very close friend of Leon's, having known him before he even applied for T.U.O.G.P. He didn't work for T.U.O.G.P, but Leon would secretly go to Kevin if he needed help for his missions. He had complete trust in him, especially since Kevin was Leon's only friend who knew that he was gay. Kevin was straight but he accepted Leon's sexual preference. Their relationship didn't strained one bit since Leon had came out to him. He still grabbed beers, watched football and basketball games, and even shared some of his personal feelings that he didn't tell Chris with Kevin.

Leon pressed down his slightly messed up hair in the rear-view window and then got out of his car. He closed the door and stepped onto the warm pavement. He continuously looked around to see if anyone had seen him partially nude. Luckily, Kevin was right and no one was out there in the early morning. He knocked onto his door three times and right away, Leon heard Kevin unlock his door. Kevin greeted him with a smile as the door opened, but his smile turned into a smirk when he saw that Leon was just in his boxers. Kevin even had to fight back a burst of laughter because he found it funny that Leon would always try to remain serious, despite being in a embarrassing situation.

"And what can I do for you?" Kevin asked, crossing his arms and pressing his back against the door.

The corner of Leon's mouth rose for a split second before he leveled up the tan folder. "You wanna get a look at my new target?" he asked, opening up the folder and showing Kevin a picture of Chris.

Kevin's eyes widened when he saw the picture and he walked back into his house, Leon following right behind him and closed the door. Leon sat on the couch and passed the folder to Kevin, who began reading it thoroughly. In the meantime, Leon made himself occupied with the variety of fish that swam freely in Kevin's fish tank. However, his eyes were more focused on the huge Channel catfish that hang around the bottom of the tank, and was mesmerized for a quick moment when the catfish had engulfed a fish with swift movement.

"Why the hell do you need to kill Chris?" Kevin asked, motioning the folder back to Leon.

The blonde took back the folder and sat it next to him on the couch. "This all happened after one of the government officials from T.U.O.G.P was assassinated and they think that the BSAA could be the ones behind it because they're our main rival organization. Since I am one of T.U.O.G.P's top agents, I was given the 'honor' of killing one of the BSAA's top agents, which just had to be Chris of all people." Leon explained.

"And what do I have to do with all of this?" Kevin asked, his left eyebrow raising.

Leon turned his face to him. "I want you to help me with this. Chris knows that you are a bit close to me, so no doubt he'll suspect that you are helping me. I just want you to look out for anyone suspicious people that might be looking at you, or worse, looking _for _me. Also, I want you to be my partner in this. I don't necessarily feel safe knowing my lover is trying to kill me. Plus, he lives with me."

"Then don't go home. Stay with me." Kevin said. To Leon's surprise, he looked a bit worried for him.

Leon's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't feel uncomfortable having a gay man live with you, a straight man?"

"If I can handle sitting down on the couch with you, while you're dressed in nothing but blue boxers, I'm pretty sure I can handle you staying with me for a while." Kevin replied.

Leon shrugged and was about to say something, but he jolted up a bit when he felt his crotch start to "tingle". He remembered that he had stuffed his cell phone in there and fished it out, earning a disgusted reply from Kevin.

"Dude, seriously?" Kevin said, turning away. Leon let out a small laugh and looked at the name with a smile still plastered to his face, only for it to drop immediately when he saw the name "Chris" on the ID.

"Look who it is." Leon said before flipping open his cell phone and placing it to his ear. "You might have forgotten, but you're trying to kill me. I don't think you're in any position to be calling me." he said in a jocular manner.

"_Well, you had no right to leave me here all alone." _Chris teased through the other line.

"And you had a right to tie me up to a device that could kill me with knives?" Leon asked, sarcasm devouring his tone of voice. Kevin snapped his head back around to Leon once he heard Chris' way of torture.

"_Yes, I did." _

"…"

"_You're gonna have to come home sometime." _Chris said.

"Not really." Leon replied.

"_Your clothes are here."_

Leon was about to say something but he stopped. He was about to tell Chris that he could find some clothes, but that could've gave Chris an idea as to where Leon would get the clothes. The first thought; Kevin of course.

"I'll manage." Leon said instead.

He heard a sigh and Leon waited for Chris to say something. _"Look, I'm not really too pleased with doing this mission, and I'm pretty sure that you aren't either." _Chris said.

"Oh _nooo_, I'm perfectly fine." Leon joked, rolling his ocean blue eyes.

"_But, you know we've got to do what we've got to do. Just please, come by the house. I really want to talk this out. Sounds really crazy, but I don't think it matters because I'm already crazy about you. You know that, right?_" Chris said, moaning and chuckling a tiny bit in Leon's ear.

Leon closed his eyes and smiled. "Yeah. I know." he muttered. "I guess I'll see you, then."

"_See you." _Chris said. Leon hung up the phone and placed it down on the couch next to him. He could feel Kevin's gaze upon him and turned to look at him.

"Kevin…I'm think I'm gonna go home."

Kevin blinked. "You sure?"

Leon took a moment before answering. "No. I'm not…."

* * *

Chris chuckled as he sat his cup of coffee down in the car cup holder. He was dressed in casual clothes and parked in front of the Starbucks he retrieved his coffee from. Everything was going to plan, Chris was even amazed with himself. He was a bit cocky, Chris knew that. But Chris also knew that this would be the perfect plan. Of course he felt a bit bad for doing this to Leon, but business was business. If Chris was going to face up against Leon, he was going to give it his all and enjoy it. If he were to go down, he wouldn't go down with a fight. Still, Chris experienced a feeling of emptiness and coldness in his heart, as if something didn't feel right. He already realized what he was doing to Leon, so what was wrong with him?

Chris had thought for a minute more until he finally smiled and reached into his pocket to pull out a pack of sugar. He pulled the top off his coffee cup and poured the sugar in. He placed the top back on and picked up the cup, swirling it around just enough so that the sugar could be properly mixed in with the coffee. He took off the top and placed the cup to his lips, taking a sip of it. After releasing a satisfied sigh, Chris placed the cup back in the cup holder.

The emptiness and coldness in his heart had disappeared.

_End of Chapter 3_

* * *

God, I just love making Chris insensitive. It's funny to me. Yes, I have a weird sense of humor.

There's Chapter 3. I'm sorry about being a bit late with this chapter. I actually tried to get it up yesterday. I tried. I failed. I suck. But at least it's up.

Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon. It's gonna be a lot of fun and I hope you'll enjoy it. Thank you!


	4. Catch Me If You Can: Part 1

Here's Chapter 4 of "Danger In The Closet". Thank you so much for the positive feedback. I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

Danger In The Closet

A Resident Evil Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 4: Catch Me If You Can-Part 1_

Staring down at his perfectly made lines of cocaine, Albert Wesker stole a heavy sigh and dug his index finger into one of his eyes, and searched for whatever irritation that was attacking his eye. Once he finished, he continued to stare at the lines of cocaine. Wesker had the rapid desire to snort it but the feeling of laziness to move forward was eating away his hunger for the drug. He had experienced a long day of the constant activities that he would do almost every single day. He had just got finished having lunch with one of his "associates" and that same "associate" was currently in his bed stark naked but hiding underneath the covers fast asleep. The blinds were closed but a little light managed to squeeze through and into Wesker's messy bedroom. There were clothes scattered everywhere and a few pictures that were placed on Wesker's counter and desk were down, courtesy of the hands swatting them down when Wesker previously hurried and made out with his "associate".

Wesker sniffled and leaned forward. He grabbed the red straw that was put off to the side and placed one end to his nose and the other to the tip of one line of cocaine. He snorted with ease and pulled away once he was finished with the first line. With the straw still in hand, Wesker leaned against the foot of the bed and his golden colored eyes were wide and focused on the ceiling. However, he was slowly losing focus as the cocaine started to take effect. Pretty soon, Wesker's vision was completely filled with different colors, rainbows, and guns shooting off bullets made of powder. It looked like the inside of a lava lamp. Wesker clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and raised his head a little. "God, if the government doesn't kill me, this damn coke will soon." Wesker muttered.

A simple head shake and Wesker stood up properly. He took his index finger and thumb and massaged the space between his eyes. His lips curled themselves into a smile, and then a devious smirk, showing all of his teeth. "Poor, poor Mary." he muttered.

* * *

Leon finally returned home, the one place that was unsafe for him. After parking the car into the garage, he decided to go with his new found habit and enter the home through the garage door. Leon looked into the house to check if Chris was there, waiting to attack and kill him. Leon called out his lover/killer's name and received no reply, relieving Leon. He placed one sore foot onto the house floor and walked completely into the house, closing the door behind him. His eyes wandered around the house, paying very close attention to his surroundings like he had seen them before. Leon moved another foot forward and walked into the house, never leaving his eyes on one thing.

Suddenly, Leon heard a strange noise coming from the kitchen and his eyes rested on the white, tile flooring. He saw one combat boot step back a bit on the white kitchen floor, alarming Leon. Since he had no weapons on him, Leon had to improvise and improvise fast; he grabbed a nearby vase. His footsteps were quiet and careful as he made his way to the kitchen. Possible suggestions as to who could be in the kitchen ran through Leon's mind as he crept. Of course Chris was Number 1. _'That's all I can think of…' _

Leon made his way closer and closer to the kitchen. He could figure out that the intruder was mainly in the refrigerator. Leon snorted as one foot cautiously stepped onto the tile floor. He heard the noise it made, so he quickly switched onto his toes and continued moving. As Leon drew in closer, he could see that his intruder was a Caucasian male with short blonde hair and a muscular build. He wore a tight black, short-sleeved shirt and black shirt with black pants that were tucked into his combat boots. Leon observed him for a second as he ravished the refrigerator. Leon raised the vase over the man's head and was prepared to smack him with…until he turned around.

In just a second, Leon was face-to-face with the intruder…a very familiar face. "Krauser!" Leon exclaimed.

Yes, it was Jack Krauser. He was the former partner of Leon in T.U.O.G.P until Krauser retired. Leon still didn't know why he retired, but it really wasn't known of his business. Krauser still looked the same as he did when he left. His short, blonde hair was brushed back with a few strands sticking up in the front. And then there was that scar that crossed over his left eye, a corner of his mouth, and all the way down to his chin. Leon remembered his got that scar when they were both assigned to take down an extremely violent drug lord and one of the drug lord's lackey's drew a dagger and attacked Krauser's face. Leon blamed himself for the attack because he wasn't quite paying attention, but Krauser eventually talked him out of all the guilt and the blame. Krauser was the greatest partner Leon ever had.

Oh, and he was also the second greatest lover Leon ever had; the first being Chris.

"Leon…" Krauser muttered, taking a good look at his ex-boyfriend with his light green eyes. He then smirked. "Well, well, well." he added. His green eyes then moved to the vase Leon was holding as a substitution for a weapon. He added two raised eyebrows with his smirk. "You givin' away antiques?"

Leon released a sigh of relief and lowered the vase and placed it on the kitchen counter. "God, what the fuck are you doing here?" Leon asked, then he changed his question. "No, _how _did you get in here?"

Then Leon changed it again.

"How the hell did you even find my house?"

After closing the refrigerator door, he gave Leon a simple look before answering his questions. "Well um…I came here to see you, the backdoor was unlocked, and you told me your new place a long time ago before we broke up. Don't you remember?" Krauser said.

Leon was silent for a full minute and just stared at Krauser. Krauser did the most intelligent thing in that situation; stare back. He eventually grew bored of the staring game and leaned in to try and kiss Leon, but Leon drew backwards and shook his head. "Krauser, don't."

"What?" Krauser muttered, his voice in a playful whine. "I came all the way up here to get blown off? I don't think so." he said before moving in for another kiss attempt. This time he succeeded and their lips touched and departed, then they touched again. Leon tried to push Krauser off of him, because he knew he could, but Krauser's tender kisses were to much for him. Words managed to squeeze their way out of Leon's mouth as Krauser kissed him, and Leon stumbled upon them as Krauser walked forward, causing Leon to move backwards.

Once Krauser's lips were away from Leon's for a second, Leon got out a full sentence. "Jack, I'm dating someone." Leon said.

Krauser was just about to go in for another kiss before hearing his words correctly. Leon was dating someone. For a moment there, Krauser had forgotten that they weren't together anymore. Immediately, Jack backed off. Leon could see his apologetic expression and it seemed like it hurt Leon more than it hurt Krauser.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Krauser said, looking down at the floor. Leon loved the way his green eyes would shine every time he showed great emotion.

"I'm sure you didn't." Leon said. "It's alright."

"…May I ask who?" Leon almost spilled out laughter when he heard his cute tone of voice.

"Uh…his name is Chris."

"Don't know anyone named Chris."

"In a way, that's a good thing." Leon muttered.

"What?"

"Eh, nothing." Leon said, smiling. "Anyway-

"Oh, almost forgot." Krauser said, cutting Leon off in mid sentence. "Looks like another intruder was in your house before I even got here."

Leon's blue eyes widened. "What? Who!?"

Krauser didn't say anything that time and only went over to the basement door. He opened it, but wasn't surprised to find the intruder down the bottom of the stairs, tied up and trying to get up from the floor. Krauser sighed and hurried down the basement stairs to grab him, and Leon peeked through to see his ex-boyfriend carry somebody up the stairs. Krauser dropped the man and he let out a grunt. Leon saw that he was dressed in all black and wore a black mask that only showed his brown eyes. He looked like a ninja.

'_He's too skinny to be Chris.' _Leon thought.

"Is _this _your boyfriend?" Krauser asked, an eyebrow raising at the ninja man.

Leon shook. "Fortunately, no." he answered. The dirty blonde man knelt down before the ninja and looked him straight in the eyes. "Are you working for Chris?"

The ninja looked at Krauser, who gave him a deadly look. Then he turned back to Leon and nodded. Leon cursed.

"Is there something I should know about?" Krauser asked, moving up towards Leon. Leon stood up and faced Krauser with eyes of sorrow, making Krauser worry more. Leon loved the caring side of Krauser since his appearance gave off the exact opposite.

Leon sighed. "Jack, you picked a bad time to come into my life. I'm dealing with a situation right now that doesn't involve you, and I don't want to drag you into." he said.

"That's the same thing you said when we broke up." Krauser countered.

"Jack, please. This is serious. Just…I can't have you bugging me right now. You could get hurt."

"Get hurt? What's the suppose to mean?" Krauser asked.

Leon shook his head and moved to the back of Krauser and shoved him out of the kitchen and towards the front door. "Now you have to go. Now." Leon said.

"But what about-"

"Oh, and thanks for catching that guy for me." Leon added after unlocking and opening the door. With one strong shove, Krauser nearly stumbled out the door and onto the white pavement. He turned around to face Leon one last time, committing his delicate face that he once caressed and kissed a long time ago to memory.

He saw that Leon was about to close the door, so he stopped him for a second. "Wait. I have one more question."

"What is it?" Leon asked.

Krauser looked down at Leon's boxers for a quick second before going back to Leon's face. "Why are you in boxers?"

Leon shut the door without giving Krauser an answer. He turned around and pressed his naked back against the door, releasing out a heavy sigh. He stayed there until he heard boot steps walking away from the door. Leon began walking towards the kitchen again to deal with the "ninja" Krauser previously caught for him. Once he got to the kitchen, he gazed down at Chris' assassin, who looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Leon smirked and chuckled down at him.

"Want to be useful?" Leon asked.

The ninja blinked and didn't say anything.

Leon decided to change the question. "Want to live?"

The ninja nodded his head wildly.

* * *

The time was 7:35 PM, and Chris was returning home after taking care of some short business. After parking his car into the garage, he walked over to the front door with the biggest smile on his face. He was incredibly confident that his hired assassin would complete the job he was assigned, as he was the best in his field. Chris was a little worried about him because the man thought he was a ninja, despite being Caucasian. Chris just shrugged that feeling off as he turned the keys and entered his home his shared with his target.

As soon as Chris stepped into the house, the aroma of freshly cooked food filled his nostrils. Chris took a long whiff of the food and a pleasured expression covered his face. Chris' head turned to the dining room where he saw the food lying patiently on the table. He could see that there was well-cooked turkey that was already sliced a little, macaroni and cheese, collard greens, salad that was swamped with rich ranch dressing(Chris' favorite salad dressing), gravy that oozed in the while gravy bowl, and to top it all of, candles well lit sat in the middle of table.

Chris' expression of hunger changed to an expression of confusion. _'Who the hell cooked this? It couldn't have been Leon, could it?'_

"Welcome home, Christopher." Leon's voice said. Chris turned to the stairs and saw Leon walking towards him. He was dressed in a white oxford shirt, black suit pants, and his footwear consisted of black dress shoes. His dirty blonde hair was placed over one eye as usual, but Chris could tell that he put lots of more work into it.

Chris' eyes were wide. Not because of his attire, but the fact that he was still alive. His plan had failed.

Leon held out his hand. "I prepared all of your favorites. Shall we?" Leon said, winking at him.

Chris smirked and took his hand. Leon led him to the dining room table and escorted Chris to his chair. Leon's exquisite manners acted fast and he pulled out Chris' chair, and then pushed it back in once Chris sat down. Chris watched Leon as he walked over to his own chair and his eyes followed him until he sat down. Leon smiled at him. "Don't think I have forgotten about your little 'ninja friend', Christopher." Leon said, smirking ever so slowly.

Chris closed his eyes and breathed in quietly. He really loved it when Leon acted superior and called him by his full name with a seductive tone of voice. He reopened them and looked at Leon. "So, where is he?" he asked.

Leon chuckled and pulled out a gun, gaining one raised eyebrow from Chris. Leon's eyes studied it for a moment before turning away and to his snapping fingers. As the snap sounded around the dining room, footsteps were heard walking into the dining room. Chris' eyes widened as he saw his hired assassin, dressed in a butler's uniform. Chris remembered that uniform. It was the same uniform Leon wore one night when they were doing foreplay. Chris remembered; Leon was the butler and Chris took the role as the wealthy, horny business man.

The ninja-who was no longer clothed and had short, light brown hair-carried a tray with two glasses filled with wine and the wine bottle itself and walked over to Chris first. He slightly winced when he felt Chris' glare at him. "Sorry, sir. Apparently, Leon has a past flame that helped him, too." he whispered as gave him a wine glass.

Chris blinked. "A pass flame?"

Suddenly, a shot was fired, causing Chris and the ninja to look up at Leon, who only smirked at them. Smoke escaped out of the barrel of his gun and his index finger was wrapped around the trigger. "Now, now. No whispering." Leon said. The ninja gulped and walked over to Leon and Leon grabbed a glass of wine, his eyes never leaving Chris'. He took a sip out of the glass and set it next to his empty plate. Leon never really planned on eating more than he did talking.

"So, how was your day?" Leon asked.

Chris could tell he was toying with him. "Fine. And yours?"

"Aside from running from you because you're trying to kill me in nothing but boxers? It was fine. Please eat."

"I'm…afraid to."

"Why?"

"You could've poisoned any of this."

"Why, you think that your own boyfriend would try to poison your food?" Leon asked.

"May I remind you that I'm trying to kill you?"

"No need to. You've made that perfectly clear."

Chris chuckled. "Well, I could make it clearer if you-"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash on the floor. It was the sound of glass breaking. Chris and Leon turned their heads in unison to the purple liquid on the floor and the glass shards that floated in it on the floor. The two males looked up at the ninja butler, who shared an expression of clumsiness and slight fear. In Chris' head, curse words used to describe the idiot ninja, who called himself "The Best", swam around and around. The ninja butler looked up at Chris and Leon, who stared at him back. However, what the ninja butler didn't know what that Chris and actually staring at each through the corner of their eyes. They continued staring for quite some time, waiting for someone to do something.

Finally, Leon took the risk. "I'll get-"

Chris darted from his chair and Leon got up and shot at him. The ninja butler and ducked and watched as the bullet missed Chris. Chris flew out the door and Leon pursued him. The ninja butler tried to speak but instead received a chop to the neck by Leon, leaving him knocked out cold on the floor next the broken bottle of wine that he dropped. Leon ran to the front door and took aim, but ran back into the house to dodge a shot fired from Chris by his Remington 870 Shotgun. Why Chris kept such a weapon in the trunk of his car everywhere he went was mystery. _'Cause I'm a government agent/assassin. That's why.' _

Chris pulled out his car keys and placed them in the ignition. He tossed the Remington Shotgun into the passenger's seat, but ducked his head when a bullet came crashing through the car door window. Glass fell in the car and onto Chris' lap, and he brushed them off and onto the floor the car. Chris placed the car into Reverse and moved backwards, missing bullets and shots while doing so. A loud screeching of tires was heard and Chris was speeding down the street.

Leon licked his lips and cursed. He ran to the bowl were they kept all the car keys and grabbed the other set. He ran out of the front door and to the garage door, and he opened it. Leon didn't have time to wait for it to fully open and he rolled underneath the rising door. He ran to the car and unlocked. He hopped in and slammed the door, placing the keys into the ignition and let out a smile when he heard the ignition rumble. Leon placed it in Reverse and drove backwards, then switched to Drive and drove off in the same direction Chris took.

"Leaves with no explanation. Just like a man." Leon joked, smirking while making a left turn.

_End of Chapter 4_

* * *

Oh yeah. Leon's definitely the woman of the couple. Oh and don't worry. You'll know what Wesker means when he says "Poor, poor Mary" in the later chapters.

I apologize for taking so long, but a lot of things have been keeping me busy. I'm glad I got this done and I hope you all enjoyed it. You know, the ninja butler was suppose to be a one time character, but I think I might actually play with him a little while longer. He amuses me.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up as soon as I can get to it. Thank you!


	5. Catch Me If You Can: Part 2

Here's Part 2 of Chapter 4. I decided to change it to "A Resident Evil and OC Story" because I thought about adding a few of my own characters. Not many, but just a few. I don't own Resident Evil.

Enjoy!

Danger In The Closet

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 4: Catch Me If You Can-Part 2_

Basically, Leon was driving around and around to find Chris, and by a stroke of luck, he found Chris casually filling up his vehicle at a local gas station. Of course, Leon wasn't quite far from Chris and he didn't want to make himself noticeable at first, so he decided to come up with a plan that would send him a shock. Leon could shoot at him, but that would create a scene and a herd of cops would be on their tail.

Leon decided to give Chris a little phone call.

Leon pulled down the glove compartment and reached for his phone. His fingers jerked away just a tad bit when he saw it vibrating. Someone decided to call him instead. Leon picked up the phone and looked at the ID; _Chris_.

One of Leon's eyebrows raised and he flipped open his cell phone and placed it to his ear. "Hello?" Leon said. It was a slow hello.

Chris smirked and adjusted his ear piece as he got back into the car.** "_You know I can see you, right?_**"

"Oh, you can, huh?"

"_**Yes, I can.**_"

Leon chuckled and looked over to the gas station. "Well then, did I ever tell you that you look incredibly sexy pumping gas?"

"_**No, I don't think you have. I'm flattered but I think**_ _**I'd look even sexier pumping something else.**_"

Leon's face grew red as an apple. He had an idea but he didn't voice it. "What?" he asked instead.

"_**My Remington 870 Shotgun. Don't you think so, too?**_" Chris answered.

Leon's face went back to pale and he rolled his eyes. He should've known. "I guess."

"_**So,**_" Chris cleared his throat a bit before he resumed talking. "_**Where on Earth should we take this battle of ours?**_"

"You're negotiating the place on where I should kill you? How professional."

"_**I'm nothing less than professional. So, where?**_"

"I was thinking we just go with the flow." Leon said.

"_**No desired location? Fine by me.**_"

"Get ready."

"_**Aren't I always?**_" Chris left the conversation with that question.

Leon flipped down his cell phone and threw it into the passenger's seat. He grabbed the steering wheel once he saw Chris flee from the gas station and drive amongst the other cars. Leon pulled away from his little hiding spot on the street and easily made his way in the cars. There weren't that many cars out, but there were enough to leave Leon and Chris camouflaged. However, not for very long, as Leon was ready to aim and fire out on Chris.

Leon reached for his gun and positioned his car right by Chris'. Leon revealed his gun and took aim, gaining many worried looks from nearby drivers and pedestrians who were on the sidewalks. Leon smirked, but his expression quickly changed when he saw Chris holding his shot gun out by the trigger and he fired. Leon pulled his hand away just in time to miss the bullet, and the bullet instead pierced the window of another driver's vehicle.

Chris cursed for his bad aim and drove up once he heard the sound of bullets propelling off and denting the car. He held out his shotgun and released another bullet, this time coming out successful and hurting Leon's car. Leon placed his gun away and focused more on catching with Chris, who was now way ahead of him. His foot pressed against the pedal and his speed increased. Soon, the only thing separating him from Chris was a female driver who was driving incredibly slow.

Leon didn't have time for that. He lifted his gun up and took aim on her side mirror. He shot it and actually laughed a bit when the woman freaked out and looked around. Leon honked the horn and the female driver instantly moved into another lane. Leon was right behind Chris. Before Chris could even react, Leon sped up and rammed the back of his vehicle. Chris switched lanes and Leon rolled down his window and shot at Chris' window.

The bullets had utterly no effect on it. Leon gasped and Chris grinned, mouthing the words "Bulletproof, bitch!" to him. Leon sucked his teeth and aimed for his tires. Chris saw this and immediately reacted by driving ahead. Chris knew he would be a sitting duck if Leon got to his tires. Leon sped up along with him, but Chris was a bit further ahead of him. As Leon started to tail him, his ears picked up the sound of a helicopter propelling over the area.

* * *

"…As you can see here, we have two suspects apparently shooting at each other as they battle through other drivers. We can also see hear that police are making their way to the scene. It appears we have about 10 police cars chasing these two suspects." the blonde news reporter said.

"We will continue to follow this story and update on what's going on. This is Alyssa Ashcroft, reporting live. Back to you, David."

* * *

"Shit…" Chris muttered. As Chris drove, he decided to switch and take another Route, leaving a surprised Leon with no choice then to take the higher road. The ten police cars split up; Five went to Chris and the other 5 chased after Leon.

Chris had no other choice. He grabbed a hold of his Remington 870 Shotgun and aimed out the window, preparing to take a blind shot. He fired and successfully pierced the front window of one of the police cars. It spun out of control and eventually crashed into another police car, which in turn crashed into an ordinary driver. The three cars did severe damage to each other and rolled all over the places, bits and pieces of the cars dancing all over the road. The other cars dodged the accident and continued to pursue Chris.

Chris smirked and shot again, this time blowing one of the front tires of the closest police car. He hit the other front tire and the police car moved backwards, hitting another one. The same accident happened again and eventually the two cars fell off the road.

* * *

Leon, on the other hand, took a more "non-lethal" approach to the situation. He decided to not use firearms because it would only make the situation worse. Leon increased the speed and the police followed. Leon turned and saw that one police was on his left and another was right behind him. A smirk crawled onto Leon's face as his eyes caught onto two other cars that were not police cars, but just ordinary drivers. Leon moved up to one of them and purposely bumped into that car.

That driver, who was actually a no-nonsense Asian man originally from New York(Leon saw an "I Love NY" bumper sticker on his car.), didn't take that too well and moved his car towards Leon's to bump him back. Right when the Asian New Yorker charged, Leon floored the car and moved up, making the Asian driver bump really hard into the police car, which had moved up as well to keep up with Leon. His actions led to his downfall and he in turn bumped into the other police car. The Asian driver spun and tried to regain control, but it was too late. He bumped into the cars again and large parts fell off the cars. They rolled around and, eventually, exploded. The other cars tried to dodge the explosion, and while two managed to make their way around the accident, the last police car fell victim and slid and bumped right into a destroyed police car.

Leon chuckled and shook his head. "Wow, you guys really can't drive."

So much for non-lethal.

* * *

After many shots and reloads, Chris was down to one last police car. This one was the most persistent and dodged every shot that Chris made. Chris made another attempt to hit him, but again he evaded. Pretty soon, Chris ran out of ammo. "Shit! Fuck!" were the choice of words to express his anger and frustration.

He threw his shotgun into the passenger's seat and continued to drive through the cars. His eyes glanced at the rear-view window for a split second and they widened when he noticed that the police car driver had a passenger, and that passenger pulled out a shotgun of his own. Chris switched from lane to lane to try and confuse the policeman, but all of his attempts just made him look pitiful. The policeman still held and took steady aim, even closing one eye before he was ready to shoot.

Chris sucked his teeth and looked ahead, but his eyes widened again when he saw a peculiar sight. From the higher road, the one Leon took, a police car came spinning off the road and the car fell off the higher road completely and went straight to the lower road. The falling police car aimed straight for the one that was pursuing Chris.

"Holy Shi-"

The two police cars crashed into each other before Chris could finish his exclamation. Parts and pieces fell from each ride and they rolled all over the road like two hyperactive children on a play date. The other cars on the road tried to dodge, and while some did, others weren't so lucky. The police cars exploded and nearby cars were either dragged in along with the explosion or scarred from the explosion. No matter what the case, Chris still managed to come out alive.

Chris let out a sigh of relief and continued driving, thinking of a way to escape.

* * *

Leon shook his head and gripped the steering wheel tighter, thinking of a way to escape himself. He reached for his cell phone from the glove compartment and flipped it open. He chose to speed dial Chris, and once it started ringing, he placed it to his ear. Leon waited a few minutes before Chris finally answered.

"_**Yeah?**_" Chris said.

"Did you see what happened down there?" Leon asked.

"_**Heh. I should've, I was right by them.**_"

"You're welcome, by the way."

"_**You did that for me?**_"

"Well, no. Though I was hoping you would make it out alright. I guess God was on our side this time."

Chris didn't say anything in response. Leon blinked. "Chris?"

"…_**Don't think this whole high speed chase changes anything, Leon. I'm still going to kill you.**_" Chris said.

Those words pierced Leon's heart bad. He swallowed a lump in his throat and checked his throat to see if it was still there, but then he realized that it was just is Adam's Apple. His deep, ocean blue eyes narrowed in pain and sorrow, as he didn't know whether Chris was saying it in a jocular fashion or if he was being very serious.

"Me too." Leon said in a slight mutter.

"_**Remember, I have a job to do, and I'm gonna see it through.**_" Chris said, making that statement the end of the conversation.

Leon stared at the road for a bit before lowering his cell phone. He flipped it close and let it dropped to the car floor. His left eye seemed to be getting a little blurry, and a tear fell from it.

"Chris…I love you so much."

Leon was starting to question whether Chris did the same.

* * *

A tall, muscular Latino sat on the edge of Albert Wesker's bed, his head down to the floor. He wore a dark green shirt that was unbuttoned to show his chest full of a six-pack, black pants that were strapped tight with a black belt, and white socks covered his feet. His shoulder length black hair looked a little wet and it went a little pass his fuzzy black goatee. His fingers intertwined and both his index fingers twiddled about, making it look like he was waiting for something.

The Latino heard the bedroom door open and close, along with footsteps coming closer to him. The Latino man looked up to see Wesker sitting down beside him, giving him a quick kiss before fixing his tie. "What's the matter? You seem tense?" Wesker asked, his British accent sailing smoothly through the Latino's ears.

The Latino smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine, Wesker. Really." he said.

"Good," he let out a small cough before continuing "because I don't want you to be depressed while you're on your mission."

"Of course not, sir."

"Oh, please don't call me sir anymore. We just had sex, it makes me feel uncomfortable if you call me 'sir' now."

"I see."

"You remember the plan, Manuel?" Wesker asked.

"Yes." Manuel answered. He lifted his head up to face Wesker. "I won't let you down."

"Good." Wesker said before pushing Manuel down onto the bed. He attacked Manuel's neck with kisses and Manuel stared up at the ceiling fan. His almond eyes closed tight when he felt Wesker's smooth but cold hand moved up on Manuel's chiseled chest.

"Yeah." Manuel muttered into Wesker's ear. "I won't let you down."

* * *

The time was 9:01 PM and no one was home. No one could go home. It was too dangerous. The supposed "safest place in the world" was now considered dangerous.

Leon decided to stay at Kevin's house, while Chris chose to stay in a very private location that only he knew about. However, neither of them really cared about where the other was because they were way too tired.

"_And if you threw a party/Invited everyone you knew…_" Leon sang as he stared at the television, laying on Kevin's couch. "_You would see the biggest gift would be from me/And the card attached would say/Thank you for being a friend…_"

After Leon finished singing the song, he heard his cell phone vibrate two times. His blue eyes moved over to the side and saw that he had received a text message. He sighed and grabbed his cell phone like it was tiring for him to do. He flipped it open and opened the message.

**Goodnight, Leon.**

**Daddy luvs u!**

Leon smiled and decided to reply back. His thumb pressed the buttons and sent it his reply message.

* * *

** U wish u were my Daddy.**

Chris chuckled, flipped his phone down, and dropped it on the small bed. His private location was a small log house that was separated from the city of Los Angeles and placed up on a hill and surround by trees and many of the animals that roamed around the area. Chris never told Leon or anyone else about the log cabin, for it was _his _log cabin. It was his personal place for thinking, relaxing, but mostly looking over current missions. It served as the perfect hiding spot.

Chris' cell phone started to ring and he picked it up and answered it. He placed it to his ear and said "Hello?"

"_**Redfield, we've got news for you. You've got a new partner.**_" the BSAA chief said, his Southern accent ringing in Chris' ears.

Chris' eyes widened and he sat up in his bed. "A partner? Why?"

"_**We thought you could use some help. Don't worry, you don't' have to come out now. You can see him at the BSAA Headquarters tomorrow.**_"

Chris sighed. "_**Don't worry, this man is a trained agent and assassin. He's great to work with.**_"

"What's his name?"

"_**Manuel Rodriguez.**_"

_End of Chapter 4_

* * *

Hooray for Golden Girls. Also, you've got to love Chris' imagery. It speaks for itself.

To make things clear, I have nothing against Asians and how they drive. I just found that Asian stereotype to be funny.

I decided to add Original Characters into my story because I find it hard to write a story without them. The inspiration to create Manuel came from my obsession/attraction to Latin men. Hmmm…maybe I should add an Asian main Original Character in there, too. Yeah. *grins*

I'm glad to have gotten this chapter out and I'll work on the next one when I can. It might be a while until I can get another chapter up because I'm starting school soon. Ugh. If I hated middle school, I'm definitely going to hate high school.

Please review! Thank you!


	6. Two Can Play At That Game

Here's Chapter 5 of "Danger In The Closet". I apologize for the long update. All tied up with school, life, writer's block, etc. Basically, the whole nine yards. Thank you all so much for the positive feedback. I really appreciate it! I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

Danger In The Closet

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 5: Two Can Play At That Game_

Chris wore a fake smile to the BSAA headquarters that day. It wasn't because he had to get up super early; 7:45 to be exact. It was because he didn't take too kindly with the idea of having a partner. But it wasn't like Chris was a stranger to partners. There was Jill of course, the main one. Chris had been with a variety of partners over the years, and he respected them and greeted them to the mission with open arms.

Just not this time. Chris felt this mission was way too personal for him to do it with someone else. He wondered who this "Manuel" character was, and whether or not he would be helpful. Chris thought about this as he walked down the hallway and towards the chief's office.

Pretty soon, Chris' feet stopped at the chief's office door. His hand tightened and curved into a fist, like he was going to punch the door. He didn't punch the door. Instead, he gave it three knocks and waited for a reply.

"Come in." the chief said from the other side.

Chris' fingers slid onto the doorknob and he turned it, opening the door. He stepped into the office and his eyes first rested on his smiling chief. There was another body standing in the room, but this person was not facing Chris and instead focused on some pictures that hung on the wall. Chris' eyes only focused on the person for half a second before closing the door, walking forward and saluting to the chief.

"Haha, at ease, Redfield. This ain't the military." the BSAA chief said. The corner of Chris' mouth curled just a tad bit before lowering back down.

The chief rose from his chair and motioned his hand over to the standing man. "Redfield, I'd like you to meet Mr. Manuel Rodriguez. He's one of the best freelance assassins and agents to walk on this planet and eat chilly dogs." he said.

Chris' eyes slowly moved over to Manuel and watched him as he turned around. Manuel's shoulder length black hair was perfectly slicked back, not one strand out of place. His light brown eyes had a small, but noticeable shine in them, and his expertly trimmed goatee circled around his lips and traced the edges of his jaw line. He lips formed into a smile and he blinked. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Manuel said, putting slightly emphasis on the word 'pleasure'. "Even though I'm quite flattered by your boss' comment, I wouldn't agree with the chilly dogs part due to the fact that I am a vegetarian."

For some odd reason, Chris had a feeling this man had taken an "interest" in him. It made him a little uncomfortable, but Chris shrugged it off and put on that fake smile that he prepared earlier. He invited Manuel for a handshake and he accepted it with gratitude. "Chris Redfield." he said.

They broke the handshake and turned to the chief. He nodded and resumed talking. "Saw the news, Redfield. Good job tracking this guy so quickly. I'm not surprised, however. You are my best agent. Now, the mission may be over even quicker now that Manuel's with you. Just make sure that you don't end up on the news again, Chris. You already had your 15 minutes of fame." the chief said.

Manuel chuckled at his joke and Chris just nodded. "Alright, as always, be careful and good luck, men." he said.

"Yes sir!" both men said and the exited the chief office, with Manuel closing the door.

Manuel smirked and pressed his back against the chief's office door. "Well, I believe your boss is a real character. Not only does he have a humorous Southern accent, but he also has knowledge of the past existence of artist Andy Warhol." he said.

Chris eyed his new partner with a skeptical look and nodded unsurely. "Look, uh," Manuel looked at him instantly and Chris' eyes winced. "this mission is quite personal to me. I mean, I have nothing against you at all, but-"

Manuel put his hand up and stopped Chris. "You do not have to worry, Mr. Redfield. I will make sure to keep my distance if I witness any strong emotions from you during our time together." he said. He walked closer to Chris, their foreheads only a few inches away from each other. "Let's try to make this time with each other…enjoyable." Manuel said with a smile.

Manuel walked away and Chris eyed him all the while, looking quite suspicious and feeling slightly uncomfortable. Chris could tell that Manuel was trying to come onto him, but Chris wasn't having it all. At least, that's what he thought. Chris admitted to himself; Manuel was a serious looker. Chris just wished that he hadn't looked at all.

Suddenly, Manuel's voice interrupted Chris' voice. "It's quite early. Would you like to get some breakfast?"

Chris looked up at Manuel's smiling and seemingly kind face. Chris didn't really eat anything since he was in a bit of a rush due to sleeping a little too late. However, part of him didn't really want to have breakfast with this man. On another side, it did sound like a good time to get to know him and vice versa. Plus, having breakfast out did sound tempting, and Chris' stomach couldn't agree more.

Chris sighed and gave in. He smiled and nodded. "Sounds great, partner."

* * *

At Kevin's house, Leon watched silently on the couch as Kevin began his 12th attempt to overcome a song on Guitar Hero. Leon just slouched on the couch in a white T-shirt and black boxers with his feet on a pillow on the messy coffee table. He didn't quite understand the fascination of such a game with the simple objective of trying to produce a song correctly. He didn't quite get why young adult males spent hours and hours bruising their fingers to achieve such a juvenile accomplishment, and when they finally do, they celebrate in the most immature way possible by jumping up and down and giving each high-fives. Leon thought it was sadder that Kevin was in his forties and he was seriously hooked onto the game.

"YES!!! FINALLY!!!!!" Kevin shouted at the top of his lungs. Leon's blue eyes widened for a split second before returning to their normal size. Kevin turned around grinning from ear to ear and met Leon's plain face and unimpressed expression.

"What?" Kevin asked.

Leon shook his head. "Nothing. It's just that I don't understand why people get so obsessed over a virtual guitar when you could get just as good of a kick out of playing a real one." Leon said. Kevin shook his head, dropping the guitar, and sat down next to Leon. "Leon, my man. You've got get with the times." he said.

Leon's eyes moved to the side. "This coming from a guy who collects 1950s records." he said.

Kevin growled and Leon laughed. He rose from the couch and stretched. "I'm going out for some breakfast." Leon said.

Kevin blinked. "Why? I could make us some eggs and bacon." he suggested.

"You…cook?"

Kevin nodded.

"Like I said, I'm going out for breakfast."

* * *

"…so I snapped his neck and the snap was so loud, it rang all over the place. Jill, my partner at the time, said 'What was that?' and I said 'Uh, I'm eating pretzels!'" Chris said, a grin coming onto his face and a laugh trying to escape his mouth.

Manuel laughed as he continued to chew on a piece of his pancakes. Once he finished, he let out a chuckle. "Very funny story, Mr. Redfield. I love your sense of humor." Manuel said.

"Oh, please. Just Chris. I'm not a father." Chris joked.

Manuel nodded. "Okay, Chris. Oh, and don't worry about breakfast. I'll pay for it."

Chris looked surprised. "Are you sure? I mean, 'cause I really don't mind paying."

"No, trust me. I got it." Manuel said, smirking. Chris smiled, not seeing anything wrong with his sly smirk. "Okay. Thanks."

* * *

It only took Leon 10 minutes to get to a diner to eat at. He was dressed in just his blue jeans and clean black shirt, and black sunglasses covered his eyes. He parked Kevin's car that he borrowed out of desperation because of the state of his own car, and he promised him that he wouldn't get involved in car chases of any sort. He unbuckled his seat belt and got ready to exited the car, but a certain sight stopped him midway. Leon's eyes widened from behind his sunglasses and his mouth stretched down in shock.

"What the hell?" Leon muttered. "Is that Chris?"

Leon was correct. It was indeed Chris, having a conversation with Manuel. Leon's anger grew bigger and bigger, especially since Chris looked like he was having a good time. He was, actually. Leon's fingers slowly began to pierce the seat texture and his eyes squinted in rage. They both looked like they were getting very close to each other and Leon couldn't help but notice Chris' tendency to grin ear to ear as this man talked.

"Who the fuck is that?!"

* * *

Though Chris didn't notice it, Manuel looked over in the window and actually noticed Leon watching them angrily. He smirked to himself and turned back over to Chris, who's face was stuffed with pancakes. Chris looked up at him, his cheeks all blown out.

Manuel chuckled at his bloated face. "Excuse me, I have to use the restroom." he said before getting up and walking over to the men's room.

Chris nodded and swallowed his food. He took a sip of his coffee and laid back into the seat. He was practically full from his meal, he probably couldn't move. Suddenly, Chris' phone began to vibrate on his side. He fished into his pocket and pulled out his phone, looking at the words "Leon". One of Chris' eyebrows leveled up and he flipped the phone open and placed it to his ear.

"Yes?"

"_**Mind telling me who that was, Chris?**_"

"Hey, babe. Where are you?"

"_**Oh yeah, like I'd tell you.**_"

Chris turned to the window and gazed out, noticing Leon staring at him. His sunglasses were off and he could see the fire in Leon's eyes.

"You seem mad. What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"_**Oh, you know what's wrong with me.**_"

"I swear, I don't."

"_**My question I asked after you answer the phone?**_"

Chris blinked and thought about it for a second. Once he thought about it the question came back to him, and a grin was pasted onto Chris' face. "Oh. Jealous, are we?"

"_**Chris, you know I don't like it when you make me jealous. I'm pretty sure no one likes it if someone makes them jealous.**_" Leon said.

"I do. I think it's cute."

"_**Who was that guy!? Answer my question!**_" Leon shouted.

Chris' eyes widened and he chuckled. "Oooh, feisty. Well, you better watch out. That's my new partner and he's the real deal. Hmm, I might have some fun with him as well. He does look kind of better than you." Chris joked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Leon?"

"…"

"Leon? Are you there?" Chris asked.

"_**Fuck you, Chris. Fuck. You.**_"

Leon hung up the phone and Chris pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it. He flipped it down and thought if he really hurt Leon's feelings.

* * *

In the back of the diner, Manuel was spying on Chris and Leon. He wore black glasses that looked like ordinary sunglasses, but they were actually made to take pictures, zoom in and out, send information to and even call someone. Manuel snapped pictures of the two while they talked and when Leon drove away. He smirked and clicked a button and the photos were instantly sent to Wesker.

"This job is too easy."

* * *

Leon was enraged and his knuckles grew even whiter as he gripped the steering wheel harder. His appetite had instantly dropped when he heard Chris' words. He was more enraged because he was feeling a little insecure about himself at that point. Manuel was very attractive, and Leon was beginning to wonder if Chris actually meant what he said. A side of him was saying that Leon was being ridiculous and that he and Chris had been together too long for petty things like that to get in between them. The other side was saying that it was possible due to the pounding and heart-aching fact that Chris and Leon were trying to kill each other. Literally kill each other. Perhaps Chris' love for Leon was beginning to die out.

Leon was too angry to go on with the thinking. "He says he likes being jealous. He really shouldn't have said that, 'cause I've got such a good idea." he muttered to himself.

Leon would find himself a partner as well. Someone that would really make Chris jealous if he found out who it was. Kevin was a good choice, but there's no way Chris would get jealous off of Kevin because he was a heterosexual man. Plus, Leon didn't want to get Kevin in the middle of it and put him in any sort of danger.

As the light turned green and Leon resumed driving, a certain name entered and repeated itself over and over again in Leon's head. He smirked and even released a soft chuckle as he made a right turn. He slowed the car up to the curb and parked there. He unbuckled his seatbelt and took out his phone, quickly punching the numbers in. Leon listening to the ringing and waited patiently for an answer.

After a few minutes, there was an answer. "_**Mmm…hello?**_". The voice was gruff and deep.

"Jack. Is that you?"

"…_**Speaking. W-Who is this?**_" Krauser asked.

"It's Leon. Is everything alright?"

There was a brief moment of shuffling before Krauser talked again. "_**Yeah, I was just lying down a bit."**_

"Sorry to call you so early, but…I'm in need of your services." Leon said.

"_**Well, what is it?**_"

"Uh, remember when I told you that I was in a dangerous situation?"

"_**Yes. Where is this going?**_"

Leon felt a little embarrassed to ask this. "Uh, I was wondering you could be my partner on this. I think I might need some more help of my own, and I'd really appreciate it if you could help me." Leon said.

He heard Krauser laugh over the phone. "_**You're using your pleading tone again.**_"

"I am not." Leon said in a childish tone. Krauser laughed again. "_**I think I can help you. I think I 'want' to help you." **_he said.

Leon smiled. "Really?"

"_**Yeah, babe. Come by my apartment and tell me all about it. **_"

"Okay. I'll be right there, partner."

_End of Chapter 5_

_

* * *

_

Thank goodness. I finally finished this chapter. Sorry if you wanted action. I'll try to include some in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be up as soon as I can get it up.

Please don't flame about what I said about Guitar Hero. I don't hate the game, I'm just statirizing it.

Please review! Anyone who leaves a good review will have their very own personal stripper delivered to their house. Gender may vary.

Thank you!


	7. Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

I'm baaaack! :) *sees readers with pitchforks, knives, and guns* Whoa whoa whoa! I am incredibly sorry guys! A lot of stuff has happened and such, I just didn't have a lot of time to update. But I am here! School is gonna start up soon, but don't worry. This will NOT happen again. *sweatdrops*

I do not own Resident Evil. Enjoy the chapter...finally!

Danger In The Closet

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 6: Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better_

"You want me to help you kill your lover?" Jack asked, an almost lifeless expression on his face. He was shirtless, showing some of the scars he received from his days in T.U.O.G.P, and the clothing he wore were some black briefs. Leon nodded, examining Jack's scars that had properly healed. While he looked over them, her had sudden flashbacks of the days when Jack and Leon were a couple. Leon remembered how those scars used to hurt Jack, and occasionally Leon would kiss and lick all around them. Those were some of the few memories Leon actually enjoyed holding onto. Jack caught Leon's stare, and Leon shook his head to shake the flashbacks out of his head.

"Yeah. If you could, it would be appreciated." Leon said, tapping his foot lightly on Krauser's living room floor. His apartment was quite messy and dangerous. It was riddled with pizza boxes, DVD cases, fast food bags, unloaded guns, bullets, and other items that weren't worth mentioning. Leon even had to brush away some cookie crumbs before sitting down in the lounging chair.

"You got a picture of this Chris guy?" Jack asked. Leon nodded and searched through his pants pocket, pulled out a small picture of Chris and handed it to Jack. Jack took it and looked at it, playfully moving it towards and away from his eyes, as if he couldn't see it. "Hmmph. Looks like a roided up Brad Pitt." he joked.

Leon rolled his eyes. "**You **look a roid up Brad Pitt." he responded.

Jack smirked and flung the picture into Leon's lap, who carefully put it back into his pocket. "So, let me get this straight." Jack said, massaging his temples. "T.U.O.G.P assigned you to take down one of the BSAA's top agents under the suspicion that they were the ones who killed Jeffery Smith, oblivious to the fact that they hired you to kill your lover." he said. Jack looked up at Leon to see if he had gotten anything wrong so far, but Leon just nodded. Jack went back to massaging his temples. "Chris is trying to kill you, too?" he asked.

Leon nodded again. "I found out an official of the BSAA was killed on the very same day the our official was killed, so I am assuming the BSAA thinks that we did it. So basically, Chris and I are in the same situations."

Jack raised his eyebrows a bit. There was a slightly awkward silence between the two men before Leon decided to break the ice. "I saw him today. I saw Chris."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. He was with some...guy. He looked Spanish or something. Fucking pansy."

After hearing the rage in Leon's voice, Jack quickly caught onto why he asked for his help. It was to get back at Chris for making him jealous. Jack smirked and let out a small laugh, but on the inside he was a bit hurt. "So wait, you are using me to get back at Chris?"

"Ye-" Leon was about to confirm, but something stopped him. It was probably guilt. Leon never thought about how this would affect Krauser, and he hated himself for being so selfish. Even though they weren't together anymore, Leon still cared about Krauser and his feelings, and he didn't want to hurt him. "Krauser...Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Before Leon could finish his apology, Jack grabbed and pulled Leon out of the chair and Leon fell on top of Krasuer, a shocked expression attacking Leon's face. Suddenly, Leon's face colored itself dark red as he felt Krauser's arms slither their way around Leon's body. Krasuer laid back on the couch and looked up at his ex, who glared down at him with powerful eyes. "Krasuer, what the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed. He tried to get up, but Krauser over powered him without much straining.

"Alright, I'll help you with you plan." Krasuer said. "Since your boyfriend is going to bed six feet under soon, we should probably get back together."

Leon smirked. "You were always such a comedian." Jack smirked back. "Seriously. I mean, you want to make Chris jealous, right? We should get practicing."" With that, Jack proceeded to attack Leon's neck with kisses and seductive licks. Leon gasped and attempted to pull away, as he was aware as to how Krasuer used this same trick to get his way out of Leon. Leon caught a glimpse at Krasuer, who's eyes were closed and he continued to lick his neck. Leon thought that that was adorable how Krasuer had left himself vulnerable. Finally, Leon gave in. He smiled and bit Krauser's ear, causing Krasuer to jump back and Leon licked his lips.

"Mmm...you're still a biter." Krauser said.

"You're still a dumb ass." Leon responded.

* * *

Chris and Manuel walked back to Manuel's car to talk privately about their mission. Chris loved the smell of Manuel's car, as it was the refreshing smell of strawberries with a hint of apples. He sighed with relief as he rested his head back on Manuel's leather seat.

"Alright. Where do you want to begin?" Manuel asked.

Chris inhaled the welcoming aroma once more before speaking. "Actually, I have an odd thought as to where our target could be." he said.

One of Manuel's eyebrow's lifted. "Oh?"

Chris smirked. "Would you like to see?"

Manuel shrugged. "If it is no problem with you, then yes. The sooner we get rid of our target, the better."

Chris winced a little at those words. Perhaps Manuel was right about that. The sooner Chris got rid of Leon, the less pain he would have to experience trying to find his lover. Maybe having a partner like Manuel was best for him, so at least he didn't have to see Leon die all by himself. Maybe...maybe he should let Manuel kill Leon. That way. it would be even less painful. There was no way Chris could bear washing the blood of his lover from his very own hands, and still walk the Earth like an every day person. Killing Leon would most likely leave him suicidal, have him in a horrendous state of depression that not even his family and friends could drag him out of.

_'No' _Chris said mentally. Chris knew that if Leon had to be killed, he would rather be killed by his own lover. His other half. His world. Leon didn't want to his last moments on Earth to be ended by someone else while Chris just stood and watched, or even turned away in disgust. Leon didn't want that to happen. Chris didn't want that t happen. Leon's death was the last thing in the world Chris wanted to see, but if his death was near, Chris had to be the one to deliver it. He **had** to be the one.

A soft, light touch on the shoulder broke Chris' thoughts. He looked over and saw Manuel's attractive face, a warm smile drawn across it. "Are you alright?" Manuel asked. The tone in which he asked the question didn't match his facial expression. Manuel was smiling, but he had a voice of concern.

Chris blinked and, after a few seconds, smiled back. "Yeah. Thanks, partner." he said, grabbing Manuel's hand and squeezing it just a tad. Manuel's smile and stare grew even more when Chris grasped his hand. Suddenly, Chris found himself also smiling and drowning in the stare. There was an awkward silence in the car, and the two men just smiled and stared.

It took Chris to realize what was going on, and he forced himself out of the stare. He released Manuel's hand, and Manuel slowly eased his hand off of his shoulder. Chris cleared his throat and gazed out the window, while Manuel did his best to silence a small chuckle. "Well then, would you like to drive to this place, partner?" Manuel asked.

Chris nodded, and both of them switched places. Manuel gave Chris the keys and Chris started the car, a faint blush brushing across his face. _'What the hell was that all about?'_

* * *

It was 8:56 AM when Leon and Krauser arrived at Kevin's house. Leon wanted Krasuer and Kevin to meet up with each other, and possible form a team. When Leon mentioned Kevin on the ride to his house, Krasuer immediately grew defensive, until Leon told him that Kevin was interested in women. Krasuer then laughed and said, "Good. Don't really feel like slapping a collar on you to let him know you're mine."

Leon replied, "I hope the collar is black. That's my favorite color."

Leon knocked three times on Kevin's front door. Five seconds after the third knock, Kevin opened the door. He smiled at Leon but gave an odd expression towards Krasuer. "Who's your friend, Leon?" Kevin asked with a smile.

"This is Jack Krauser. Krauser, this is Kevin Ryman." Leon said, pushing past Kevin to enter the house. Kevin and Krauser shook eachother's hands and they both walked into the house, Kevin looking out before finally closing and locking the door. He turned around and clasped his hands together. "Alrighty then. Can I offer you something to drink, Mr. Krauser? Maybe some coffee or some water?"

Leon's eye twitched. He almost barfed at how polite Kevin was being. Krasuer smiled and shook his head. "No thanks." he said while getting comfortable on the couch. "And it's either Krauser or Jack. None of that 'Mr.' shit."

Kevin nodded and grabbed his mug of coffee among the junk that was sprawled across the coffee table, took a sip of it, and sat in the lounging chair. "So, what's up?" he asked, spreading his legs a little.

Leon laid back a little on the couch, his head almost tough Krauser's hand that lounged across the couch. "I am recruiting Krauser to help me with my mission. I told him everything. The assassination, the circumstances between Chris and I, and everything else. He's willing to help us, and I feel the three of us as a team could...try to bring down...yeah."

Both Kevin and Krauser watched Leon drifted and look down to the floor in sadness. Krauser responded and touched Leon's shoulder, reassuring him that everything was okay. But everything wasn't okay. It didn't start out okay, and it wasn't going to end okay. It just started, and it was just going to end. It was either killed or be killed, but Leon didn't like either of those options. He turned to Krauser and nodded, letting him know he was alright.

"Well, it's fine by me. The more the merrier, right?" Kevin said with a cheesy smile, an attempt to do away with the sad tone of the conversation. Krauser nodded and looked back at Leon. "You know it's cool with me. Just as long as your sure, Leon." he said.

Leon nodded once more. "Yeah. I'm sure of what I'm doing." he said. That was a lie, of course. Leon was not sure of what he was doing. In fact, he was sure that he didn't want to be sure of what he was doing. What _was _he doing? Leon was set out to kill Chris, his lover. It was his mission, and Leon never failed a mission. However...this was no ordinary mission. It wasn't just business either. This was about...love.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Kevin sat down his coffee and jumped up. Leon and Krauser both watched as he walked to the door. Kevin looked through the peep hole but he couldn't quite see who was at the door. "Who is it?" he called out.

"You'll know once you open the door." said the voice behind the door.

Kevin snorted and looked at the two blondes, who just shrugged. "The fuck does this guy think he is?" Kevin muttered to himself. Kevin was about to find out. He opened the door and their stood Manuel, who was just a Latin stranger to Kevin. He smiled at Kevin, who just blinked.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Leon's eyes grew extremely wide and he jumped up. "YOU'RE THAT FUCKING PANSY!" he shouted. Krauser, Kevin, and Manuel all looked at Leon and Kevin turned around to look at Manuel, only to find a pistol staring at him right back. Kevin let out a small gasp and backed up a bit, and Leon and Krauser sprung from the couch with their guns pointed at Manuel and the figure passing by Manuel. Leon and Kevin's eyes widened as they saw Chris step out. Complete with a smirk on his face and a pistol in his hand, Chris confidently aimed his weapon at Leon specifically, completely ignoring Krauser's presence. "I told you he'd be here." Chris said with a small laugh.

Leon winced at his laughter, but tighter his grip on his gun. "I guess it was pretty predictable. Sorry Chris, but I just didn't feel like building a tree house to hold my little club dedicated to killing you." he joked.

Chris' eyes twisted into a glare. "You know, this would be the perfect time for a Dirty Harry quote. Or maybe more of a Pulp Fiction quote." he said. While Manuel kept Kevin in line, Chris moved closer to Leon with his pistol aimed at him, completely ignoring Krauser's weapon pointing right at him and towards his right temple. "A royal with cheese, maybe?" Chris said.

Leon blinked and snorted. "Fuck you, Chris."

Suddenly, the loud noise of Kevin's house phone was heard, surprising Manuel, Krauser, and Chris. They all looked around, and Kevin quickly smacked the gun out of Manuel's hand and kicked him back. Manuel yelped out, and Leon purposely shot at the wall of Kevin's house, catching Chris off guard. Krauser ran after Chris, aiming for his chest. Chris easily blocked Krauser's attack, but Leon quickly pulled Krauser away to run from Chris and Manuel. Chris growled and shot a few rounds at the fleeing Leon and Krauser. Kevin roughly bumped against Chris as he ran out the back door after Leon and Krauser. Unfortunately, Chris shot out at him and managed to hit Kevin in the arm.

"Shit!" Kevin yelled. He grasped his bleeding arm and managed to meet Krauser and Leon out back. Leon's eyes widened when he saw the injured Kevin, but Kevin waved his look of concern off. "Just as scratch.." he said. "Nothing serious."

"That don't look like a scratch." Krauser said, examining the wound. "It looks like you just got shot in your fucking arm."

Kevin smirked. "I'll be fine. Trust m-"

A gunshot cut off Kevin's sentence and the guys ran for it, with both Chris and Manuel on their tails. While dodging bullets, Leon, Krauser, and Kevin began fencing hopping, gaining the attention of a few suburban residents who were lounging about. They were already curious about the gunshots, but the three of them hopping rapidly over fences-while one out of the three was bleeding-made them run back into their houses. Chris and Manuel hopped back into Manuel's car, and once they saw their three targets emerge from fence hopping, Manuel floored it.

"I must ask you. How did you know where out target would be?" Manuel asked.

Chris smirked. "We have...crossed paths more than once. I also did a little research on him." he answered. Manuel nodded and continued to chase Leon, Krauser, and Kevin.

Leon and Krauser shot at Manuel's car, with Krauser aiming for the windows and Leon aiming for the tires. They all missed and Manuel drove past them, and turning to stop them in their tracks and block them. Chris quickly drew a shot gun at them and prepared to fire. Suddenly, the sounds of police sirens stopped Chris and they all looked around. The sirens were getting closer, and Chris and Manuel immediately took off, leaving the trio standing there.

"Shit! Now, we gotta run back to the car before the cops get here!" Krauser shouted.

"Maybe we can get off easy. I used to be a cop." Kevin said.

"Yeah, used to be. Now let's start running!" Leon said right before he bolted to Kevin's car. Krauser followed, but stayed closer to Kevin to make sure he kept up because of his injury. "We'll get that treated as soon as we get to my apartment, okay?" Krauser said. Kevin just smiled and nodded, and they both met Leon at the car. The police sirens grew closer as they jumped into the car. Leon started the car, Krauser buckled himself into the passenger seat, and Kevin leaned back into the back seats.

"Aww man! I'm bleeding all over my seats!" Kevin whined.

"Kevin, shut up and keep holding onto that arm. We'll get you treated when I find somewhere to go." Leon said, as he began to drive away from the neighborhood. He cursed quietly as he sharply dodged police cars and other passing cars. Krauser turned to him. "We'll go back to my apartment." Krauser said.

"No. I don't want the cops on your ass." Leon said.

"Baby, you know I can handle them."

"No, you won't."

"Baby?" Kevin said, raising an eyebrow. Leon rolled his eyes as he turned to the corner, the sounds of sirens entering and exiting his ears. He then smiled as a thought came to his mind. "I know where to go. I probably still has some supplies there, too." he said.

"Where?" Krauser asked, slightly chuckling at Kevin's exaggerated moans.

"You'll see." Leon answered.

"I said NO CAR CHASES!" Kevin reminded Leon. The younger blonde rolled his eyes and smirked as he drove faster, ignoring the piercing sounds of the police sirens.

* * *

Manuel parked his car in the parking lot of an old, closed down school. Chris let out a frustrated sigh and rested his head on the comfortable passenger's seat. "Fuck fuckety fuck fuck." Chris muttered as he ran his fingers through his brown hair. Manuel looked down. "I must apologize to you, Chris." he said.

Chris looked at him. "Why?"

"I was not my very best back there, and I should have been. I sincerely apologize." Manuel said, turning his seductive eyes to Chris. Chris blinked, thrown a little off my Manuel's sincere expression and eyes, but he just smiled and nodded.

"Don't sweat it. I wasn't really on my game, either." Chris said. "Bad news is we lost him, but we'll get him next time. We just have to try harder nex-"

Chris' sentence was cut short when Manuel's lips pressed gently against his. Chris' eyes grew extremely wide as he felt Manuel's arms slowly slithered their way around Chris, who just sat there dumbfounded. After a few seconds of the lip lock, Chris pushed away and stared at Manuel in shock. "What the hell? Manuel, the fuck are you doing?" Chris exclaimed.

Instead of being apologetic, Manuel just gave him a slow emerging grin. "Chris, I can't hold it in any longer. I...I want you." Chris said. With that, Manuel's lips crashed into Chris' once again. Chris fought back, pushing Manuel back several times, but Manuel always bounced back faster and harder. Manuel's tongue burst its way into Chris' mouth and began to do battle with Chris' tongue, and Manuel's hand brushed up against Chris' hardening nipples.

Chris moaned and closed his eyes. He wasn't exactly kissing back, but he wasn't rejecting the kiss either. He was just letting it happen, as images of Leon came flashing through his mind. Why didn't he just kick Manuel off of him or beat him up for kissing him? Why wasn't he expressing more anger with each kiss, stroke, and lick? Was he...enjoying it a bit? No, that couldn't happen. Despite the circumstances, Chris could not cheat on Leon. He wouldn't cheat on Leon. He wouldn't...would he?

After a few more seconds, Chris quickly wrapped his arms around Manuel and kissed back with full force. His tongue fought with Manuel's tongue, his hands roamed up and down his body, and his pants were getting tighter and tighter. Chris hated himself for doing this, but something just prevented him from stopping. He hated that something, and he didn't even want it to be a "something" making him kiss Manuel back.

One more minute of kissing, and Chris and Manuel broke apart, with Manuel adding just a small pull to Chris' bottom lip before completely pulling away. Manuel smiled at Chris, while the latter just looked deeply into Manuel's eyes.

"The hell just happened?" Chris whispered.

Manuel's smile grew even more. "I'll tell you what just happened. I went for what I wanted, and you went for what you wanted. Simple is that." he said, winking afterward.

Chris took a moment to look at Manuel's features, and kissed him. "Can I keep what I want?" Chris said, smirking.

Manuel nodded. "It's all yours." With that, Chris and Manuel kissed once more, this time more slowly and sensual than last time.

In Chris' head, guilt was roaming around freely. _'I'm going to Hell...'_

* * *

It was 9:30 AM when Leon, Krauser, and Kevin reached Leon's parents' nice ranch-style home. Leon's parents were away in Las Vegas, so Leon was sort of house-sitting for them. It was around 9:36 when Krauser and Leon endured the many groans and screams of pain from Kevin, as Krauser tried to get the bullet out of him and seal the hole up. Krauser finished at 9:40, and Leon went to fetch Kevin some water. Leon walked into the kitchen completely unaware of Krauser following him. Leon opened the refrigerator door and bent over to grab a water bottle, but was surprised when he felt arms creeping up his sides and a pelvis bumping into his buttocks.

Leon blushed and turned around. "The hell are you doing, Krauser?" Leon asked, glaring at him.

Krauser smirked. "Admiring the view." he answered.

Leon snorted, stood up and closed the refrigerator door. Krauser then pinned him and stared him down, causing Leon to blush more. Much to Leon's surprise, Krauser gently brushed his lips against Leon's, and Leon slightly returned the kiss. While he hesitated with the kiss, Leon did not hesitated with wrapping his arms around the older blonde.

"Do you really think hiding in your parents' house is the best idea?" Krauser asked, his gruff voice making Leon's legs start to wobble.

"We aren't hiding, just patching Kevin up and resting for a while. Speaking of Kevin, I've got to get this water to him." Leon said.

When Leon tried to leave, Krauser pushed him against the fridge again. "Why don't you just leave Chris completely? Get with me again. I miss you terribly." he said. "I could make you feel so good..."

"I bet you could, but I'll pass." Leon said. Krauser licked Leon's neck and enjoyed the pleasurable moan the younger blonde released. He chuckled and moved closer to Leon's right ear. "Leon...you know anything Chris can do...I can do better." he said.

Leon and Krauser then stared into eachother's eyes for a moment, until their lips finally met again. The kiss deepened and the ex-lovers closed their eyes, enjoying the sensation of their tongues clashing and completely ignoring Kevin's pleas for a water bottle.

_End of Chapter 6_

* * *

I hope you all liked this update, and I am sooooo sorry for the extremely long wait. I still love you guys, and I haven't forgotten about you. I hope this chapter made for the long wait, and there is plenty more to come. Stay tuned! :)

Thank you ALL so VERY much! I appreciate the love. I really do. :)


	8. Payback

I have come to the conclusion that I do not have Writer's Block anymore. I am just a lazy writer. Fooey.

Ah well. Here's Chapter 7 of Danger In The Closet. I do not own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

Danger In The Closet

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 7: Payback_

"Gee, thanks for coming back 2 years later to give me my water bottle, guys." Kevin said, a taste of annoyance and sarcasm mixed in his tone. Leon said nothing in response, but simply smiled and blushed lightly. Krauser didn't display any means of emotion and took a seat in a chair across from the couch Kevin laid on.

"So," Krauser cleared his throat for a second before finishing his thought, "what now?"

Leon looked down at the small coffee table that was invaded by two magazines on housing and Twinky wrappers. "Well, we can't stay here for long. As I told you before in the kicthen, Krauser, I just wanted to patch Kevin up and be out of here. I'm not really looking forward to my parents coming home to see their house covered in yellow crime scene tape." Leon said.

"We could go to my apartment. We could hide out there." Krauser suggested. "Just for a little bit, I mean."

Leon turned to Krauser and smirked. "I rejected that idea before. Now that I think about it, that's not a bad idea. I mean, with all the trash, rodents, and old people in your apartment complex, that would probably be the LAST place the police go to look for us." he joked. Krauser flipped him the bird, and Leon just smiled back at him.

Kevin let out a loud grunt, and Leon and Krauser turned to him. "Yes?" Leon said.

"I don't care WHERE you take me. Just take me someplace where there's beer. I really need some beer. My fucking arm is throbbing, and I don't even have my cigarrettes. This is BULLSHIT!" Kevin complained.

"God, just shut it. You're lucky you're not dead. Geez..." Krasuer snapped. Leon gave Kevin a sympathetic luck. Though he partly agreed with Krauser that Kevin's whining was slightly unnessecary, he felt sorry that Kevin was placed in that position. Leon started to wonder if he should have even gotten Kevin involved with this situation. It wasn't his problem; it was Leon's. Leon had to settle this problem on his own.

"You know, I have some beer at my apartment." Krasuer said, turning to Leon. He gave him a sympathetic look, and Leon sighed. He gave in.

"Alright, fine. I think Kevin would be much safer at your apartment anway, Krauser." Leon said.

Kevin's face beamed and he turned to Krauser. "What kind of beer you got in there, man?"

"Mainly Budweiser and Colt 45. I may still have a little bit of Miller Lite left if you like some of that sissy stuff."

Kevin grinned like a child who had just sat on the lap of Santa Claus. He turned to Leon, who rasied an eyebrow to him. "What?" Leon said.

"Can I go? Can I? Can I?" Kevin pleaded. Krasuer couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Leon shook his head. "The hell? It's like 10AM, and you want beer? Beer in the morning? You're a grown ass man."

Kevin smirked. "I'm a grown ass man on the outside. But on the inside, I'm just a small kid who loves his beer."

* * *

Chris let out a tired sigh and stared at his watch. It read 10:05AM. Disappointed that time could not go faster, Chris banged the back of his head on the car seat. His eyes slid over to the house that he and Manuel had parked across from; Leon's parents' house. Chris and Manuel noticed the loud ruckus of cops chasing the trio, and Chris and Manuel decided to blend in and follow Leon. Chris, however, did not like Leon's choice of hiding. Chris detested Leon's parents. To them, Chris was Leon's closes friend; they did not know about their secret relationship or their son's true sexuality. Regardless, Chris hated them. They were a strong, Christian couple who did not tolerate acts that were deemed sins in the eyes of God. That included homosexuality.

All the while Chris stared at the house, Manuel stared at Chris. It had been several minutes since they both had that surprising kiss, and Manuel still wanted more. Manuel's original attraction to Chris was fueled only by orders from Wesker. However, after having ths kiss, Manuel started to feel a new wave of emotions. He _loved _the kiss, and he wanted more of them. He held off until the time was right again because, though Chris accepted the kiss, Manuel felt that Chris was still a bit confused and disturbed by the sudden kiss.

Manuel thought about saying something to break the ice. He cleared his throat and prepared to speak to him, but Chris had stolen the moment from him.

"Manuel?" Chris said softly.

Manuel blinked. "Yes, partner?"

Here it comes. "Why did you kiss me back there?"

Manuel's mind went temporarily blank. What was he to say to him? That he liked him and wanted more of him? Well, that was true, but Manuel figured that it was too early to reveal that sort of attraction for him. Most importantly, Manuel had to keep on the path of Wesker's orders. The corners of Manuel's mouth began to curl up, his smirk decorated with a hint of mischief and deceit.

"Because I wanted to. Your lips were right there, and they looked too good for me not to check them out for myself." Manuel answered. There was a smirk on his face at first, but that smirk started to diminish when he viewed Chris' disturbed facial expression. _'Fuck_' Manuel thought. He had ruined the plan.

Before Manuel could explain himself, Chris cut his eyes over to Leon's parents house. Chris' body tensed when he saw the front door flung open, and two figures were walking out. Chris leaned forward in order to disclose the identities of the two people. After getting a good luck, Chris' eyes widened a bit.

"It's Kevin. Kevin and...that other dude from the house." Chris said.

Manuel took his attention away from Chris and looked as Kevin and Krauser walked to their car. Krauser opened the door and helped Kevin get comfortable in the car. Kevin winced a bit everytime he was moved, but he relaxed once he was completely placed and secured in the car. He looked over to Krauser and gave him a appreciative nod. Krauser nodded back, shut the door, and walked around to the back of the car. It wasn't until then when Chris noticed that Krauser had a tool and another object in his hands. Chris tried to lean forward more, but the steering wheel prevented him from moving closer. He cursed underneath his breath and collapsed back into the car seat, frsutrated with the fact that he could not see. A minute later, Krauser walked from the back of the car to the front and Chris got a better view of what Krauser was carrying and what he was doing.

Chris' eyes grew slightly bigger, and Manuel moved a bit closer to Chris to see out of the window. "It looks like he has a license plate in his hand...no, two license plates. I don't know what's in his other hand, though." Manuel said. "Can you tell?"

"It's a screwdriver. He's changing the license plates on the car." Chris stated. "In their position with authority, it's reccommended."

Krauser had finished changing both plates, and he took the old license plates and threw them in a nearby trash can that was provided by the local community. A few seconds later, Leon came out the house. Chris' entire body tensed. Leon slipped on black sunglasses and got into the passenger's seat, slamming the door after him. After a few seconds, Krauser drove off. Chris never took his eyes off of Leon for a second. A number of questions ran through Chris' mind. Who was that blonde guy Leon was with? Why was he helping Leon? What part did Kevin play in all of this? Was he helping Leon as well?

Chris was so lost in thought, he didn't even hear Manuel call his name. "Chris!" Manuel called for the fourth time.

Chris snapped back to reality and looked at Manuel with a dumbfounded expression. "Whuh?" was his intelligent response.

Manuel smiled a bit, but his smile didn't last long. "I apologize, but I'm afraid I have to go."

Chris blinked. "Go? Go where?" he asked. Manuel gave him a saddened expression. "I am afraid that I have other business to attend to. I am working on a "side project" with another group that I was working with before I came to the BSAA temporarily. I apologize." he said.

Chris was confused because they were in the middle of a mission, but he somehow managed to nod his head. "Uh..alright. I suppose that's alright."

Manuel smiled again. "Thank you. If you want, I can drive you to any place to drop you off. How about the BSAA base?"

"That'll be good." Chris said. "Don't worry, I'll drive."

* * *

Krauser, Leon, and Kevin reached Krauser's apartment at around 10:30. They got out of the car and walked to the apartment complex's front door. Krauser slipped his key in and they all entered. A strong odor in the apartment complex smacked Leon and Kevin in the face and hurried up their nostrils. They were taken aback for a few seconds, but they quickly proceeded to follow Krauser up the stairs to his apartment. After 2 flights, the trio reached Krauser's apartment. Krauser slipped his key into the lock and and pushed the door open. Krauser motioned for Kevin to sit down on the couch, and Kevin obliged. He sat down and immediatly felt relaxed. Leon looked at him with confusion.

"How could you possible relax on that messy, piece of shit?" Leon asked.

"Hey, it may be messy, but it's far more softer than my couch." Kevin replied.

"True." Leon agreed.

Kevin turned to Krauser and gave him a cheesy smile. "Now...how 'bout that beer?" he asked.

Krauser smiled and walked into his small kitchen. He opened his refridgerator and pulled out a cold Budweiser. He handed it to a slightly over-excited Kevin the beer, and he placed his hands on his hips and watched as Kevin eagerly begin to gulp down the beer. "Like a kid in a fucking candy store." he said with a chuckle. Leon agreed with a small laugh of his own.

Kevin stopped drinking to smile at both blondes. "Except that candy store sold beer, too." he added.

Leon would have loved to stay hang with Krauser and Kevin and share a couple of more laughs, but he had to leave. Without any further words, Leon turned to leave. He was inches away from the door when Krauser grabbed his wrist. Leon turned and met a concerned, scarred face. "Leon..."

Leon looked back at Krauser with equal amount of seriousness. "Jack...I have to leave." Leon said.

"I know." Krauser said. "I just wanted to say...be careful."

Kevin snorted. "The dredded 'Be careful'. You see it all the time in movies."

"Shut up, Kevin." Leon said, never taking his eyes off of Krauser. "I'll be careful, Krauser. Trust me. I'll be back." Leon added.

Krauser tightened the grip he had on Leon's wrist, and gave Leon a facial expression that Leon remembered. It was an expression of compassion, love, but hurt. It was the same facial expression Krauser gave Leon when they ended their relationship. It was an expression of longing and slight denial, as one did not want the other to depart. Leon was surprised when he felt his free hand start to shake. That was the effect of that expression; Leon was sure this time that Krauser wanted him back. It wasn't just playful lust that Krauser had for Leon since their break-up; Krauser was still in love with Leon.

With ease, Leon managed to break Krauser's grip. He turned to Kevin and smiled. "See you later, Krauser. I'll be back." he said.

"Wreck my car, and your dead." Kevin said in response. Leon knew that it meant "Be safe."

Leon opened the door, gave Krauser one last reassuring look, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Leon officially had no where to go. He could not go back to Kevin's house because the police were most likely still around that area. His own house was already dangerous enough, despite the fact that no one was actually there. He could go back to his parents' house, but Leon did not want to take the chance of him getting into another fire fight, and then the police would be circling the area of his parents' house. Besides...he had a feeling that Chris may suspect him of being there again.

Yes, he had seen Chris and the "pansy" watching the house. Surprisingly, he had not seen Chris or the pansy following him to Krauser's apartment. Considering it was safe, Leon trotted over to the car, got in, and immediatly drove off. While driving, he remained on the lookout for police cars and kept his ears alert for any helicopters and police sirens. Before Leon knew it, he was approaching downtown Los Angeles. Leon came to a red light and he took a glance at his watch. It read 10:45. After the things that he had just gone through, Leon couldn't believe that it wasn't even noon yet. Leon released a sigh and drove off when the red light switched to a bright green.

Leon suddenly had the taste for coffee and muffin. He figured he would stop by cafe and grab something to eat. Agreeing to his new idea, Leon made a left turn and starting drawing closer to the BSAA headquarters. Leon turned to look over the building. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, his eyes widened, and his muscles tensed. Leon could've sworn he felt a few beads of sweat drip down his forehead and on the side of his face. Everything around him seemed to slow down, blur, and leave Leon's head. Leon was focused on one thing and one thing only.

He was focused on his lover sipping iced coffee on a bench.

Chris hadn't noticed Leon staring at him, so Leon took this opportunity and acted fast. He quickly serched for his gun. He found it resting on the car floor by the passenger's seat. He picked it up, rolled the window down, and aimed it at Chris fast. He didn't even check to see if the gun was loaded or not. If it wasn't, Leon could still scare Chris with the power of intimidation.

Leon knew the that light was about to change green, so he quickly whistled to get Chris' attention. It worked, and Chris looked up and met face to gun in a second. Chris stopped drinking his beverage and didn't focus on the gun, but more on the person holding the gun. Chris blinked, and Leon smirked.

"The light's about to turn green, so I suggest you get your sexy ass in here before you get four bullet holes in your chest." Leon said. Leon didn't even know if there were even four bullets in the gun.

Despite that, Chris did not say anything against that and simply obliged. He could've challened Leon and told him to shoot him, to prove if he had the guts to actually shoot him, and to see if there were any bullets in the gun. Chris hurried into the car right before the light changed green. Leon now drove off with increased satisfaction and slightly higher adrenaline. Chris just sat quietly across from him, watching the road and the cars go by.

It was the quietest car ride Chris and Leon ever had.

* * *

After several minutes of quiet driving, Leon finally parked by an alley way. Chris raised an eyebrow and turned to Leon, who just simply told Chris to get out of the car. Chris obliged, and was followed by Leon right afterwards. Chris walked into the alleyway and stood up against a building that was before identified as an old law firm. Leon stood across from him.

"So...I guess you caught me. Good job. Want a cookie?" Chris said with a playful smile. He still continued to smile even when Leon carried one of his more serious facial expressions.

"I saw you." Leon said.

"Saw me where?"

"At my parents' house."

Chris swallowed a lump in his throat. He tried to remain cool, but Leon had already seen his shock. "Oh really?" Chris asked, his voice slightly shaky.

Leon chuckled and crossed his arms. "Yes. You and your "pansy partner" where spying on us. You know, Chris? It never ceases to amaze me how bold you are. I mean, spying on us from across the street in broad daylight. Amazing." he said.

Chris got pissed not by what he said, but his sarcastic tone with it. He snorted and ran a hand through his brown, messy hair. Leon held back a small shiver after that motion. Leon loved it when Chris ran his fingers through his hair; he would always do it right before he was about to enter Leon whenever they made love.

"Hmmph, I see. Well, if you think THAT was bold, wait until you see this." Chris said.

"See wha-"

Before Leon could finish his question, Chris grabbed his face and pulled him in for a huge, intense, well-needed kiss. Leon's eyes widened he stared at Chris' closed eyes. Chris' tongue slipped its way into Leon's mouth and began explore the corners of his lover's mouth. Leon's entire body felt hot and fuzzy, and his balance was almost lost. Leon's eyes rolled up in oblivion before they finally closed. Chris slowly and carefully moved his hands from Leon's cheeks to the strands of his dyed dirty blond hair. A moan slipped its way from their lips when Chris grabbed an orgasmic portion of Leon's hair and tugged. Leon's shaking hands slid up Chris' muscled back and they squeezed his shirt when the kiss intensified.

God, Leon had missed this. There was no way he could fight back. He couldn't deny Chris, no matter what the mission was. Yes, Chris was indeed bold. He was kissing Leon outside. In an alleyway. In broad daylight. Leon loved this man.

The kiss had ended, but Leon's mind was not informed of that. Leon's lips had stopped moving, but his eyes were still closed. Chris' fingers lightly massaged the back of Leon's head, and Chris stared at his lover.

"Leon..."

Leon's dazed eyes finally started to lift. "Yes, Chris?"

BOW.

Chris had landed a strong punch right in Leon's dazed eyes. Everything went black. Daylight was no more.

_End of Chapter 7_

* * *

Well, how was that? Did you all enjoy it? I hope so, because I worked my ass off trying to get this done. Things are starting to get a bit interesting, wouldn't you agree? Thanks for reading! I'll update the next one when I get more thoughts.

Thank you all! :)


	9. Two Steps Forward, Three Steps Back

Hello, my loyal readers! Here's Chapter 8 of "Danger In The Closet". I just want to say thank you all so much for being with me during this journey. You guys, the readers and reviewers, are my motivation to continue writing this story. I think I'm finally back on my stuff. Thank you all again!

I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

Danger In The Closet

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 8: Two Steps Forward, Three Steps Back_

Manuel arrived to Wesker's nearly vacant apartment complex at 11:00. He gave the door three short knocks and waited for Wesker to appear. A minute after those knocks, Manuel heard the lock to the door start to shuffle, and the door opened wide to reveal Wesker. Manuel was slightly surprised by his appearance. Wesker's eyes were noticeably red; his blond hair looked damaged and greasy; the lines on his face seemed more bold and detailed on his face. Overall, Wesker looked weak. Manuel looked behind him and saw the table that he used previously was a bit messier. He noticed the red straw that Wesker had previously used for his cocaine about a day ago was on the floor, crumbled and damaged with more white specks of cocaine.

"I am here like you requested." Manuel said, pushing his appearance aside and direction his focus onto Wesker.

Wesker grumbled. "Get in." he said.

Wesker stepped aside and Manuel stepped in. Wesker slammed the door, and Manuel looked about the room as if he had never been there before. The mess in Wesker's room seemed to have increased while Manuel was away. Clothes were sprawled over several parts of the floor. Dirty bed sheets hung off the edge of the bed, and laid there with a slight stench floating into the air. Wesker's trash can was overflowed with garbage that had sat in the can since three weeks ago. Manuel's eyes felt a slight sting from the unusual aroma that sawm in Wesker's room, but he ignored all of those faults and sat gently on the edge of Wesker's bed.

Wesker walked over to Manuel and extended his hand out. "The sunglasses." Wesker commanded.

Manuel reached into his pocket and pulled out the high-tech black sunglasses, and Wesker took them from him. Wesker walked over to the side of his bed, bent down and picked up a black laptop. He placed the laptop down and pressed a button, and the screen turned a bright blue. After a few more seconds, Wesker reached into his pajama pants pocket and pulled out a small, thin cord. Wesker connected one end of the cord with a tiny hole located at the end of one of the temple arms, and plugged the other end of the cord into the side of the laptop. The rims of the sunglasses glowed a bright green color, and within a few seconds, pictures appeared on the laptop. These pictures consisted of different shots of Leon and Chris, and the album featured photos that were both sent to Wesker and were recently taken.

"I also took the liberty of recording a phono conversation between Kennedy and Redfield using the micropiece."

A grin crept on Wesker's face as he viewed the photos. "Excellent work, Manuel. Phase Two of our plan is complete." he said.

Manuel smiled and nodded. "Gracias, Wesker. Now, what do I have to do next?" he said.

Wesker walked over to the nightstand and grabbed a crushed back of cigarettes. He took the last cigarette and placed it between his chapped lips, throwing the empy cigarette box down onto the stand. He reached for the orange lighter that laid next to his cell phone, flicked it, and threw back down once his cigarette was lit. He inhaled, and then removed the cigarette from his mouth by his index and middle fingers and released a puff of smoke into the room. Wesker placed the cigarette back into his mouth and turned back to Manuel, who eyed him attentively.

"Phase Three is to find a certain someone. I believe you know who I am talking about." Wesker said.

Manuel nodded with complete understanding. "Si, but may I ask you something?"

"What it is?"

"Why did you have me take pictures of Chris Redfield and Leon Kennedy? What do they have to do with any of this?" Manuel asked.

Wesker chuckled and released another puff of smoke. "Blackmail. Once we catch Redfield and Kennedy, we'll use these photos to blackmail them into retrieving information on Robert Wilson and Jeffery Smith's knowledge of Mary Douser. If they refuse to assist us, we will go public with the photos. I have a feeling that it will be a strong shock, since it is well-known that the BSAA and T.U.O.G.P do not like each other. Wouldn't it be nice for the public to hear about the homosexual relationship between two people of the respective organizations? Oh, I smell a scandal."

Manuel slowly nodded his head as he began processing the information. "And what about Mary Douser? What is her involvement in this situation?" Manuel asked.

By this time, Wesker was standing right in front of Manuel, looking down to him with his bright, sharp eyes. "Mary Douser is the most vital part of this entire operation. That is all I will say for now. You will reach her when it is time to cross over that bridge." Wesker answered.

With that, Wesker used one hand to push Manuel onto the partially dirty, unmade bed. Wesker smirked and placed one knee on the bed. Wesker's facial expression said it all, but Manuel did not object to the blonde man's suddenly increased libido. Manuel simply laid on the bed as Wesker proceeded to unbutton the Latino man's shirt and glide his hand along Manuel's chest. Manuel sucked in some air as Wesker's cold hand brushed against his nipples, and his eyes quickly shut when he felt Wesker's moist tongue glide along the side of his neck. Manuel felt Wesker's lips float over his right ear, while his hand floated down to his rising groin.

Wesker chuckled in his ear and gave it a playful lick. "Just wait, Manuel. Things are going to come together nicely." he said. Wesker stuck his tongue deep into Manuel's ear, making Manuel let out an appreciative moan.

* * *

Krauser surprised himself with how much he was getting worried about Leon. Leon had not left Krauser's apartment too long ago, and Krauser felt like he was going to explode. Krauser figured that Leon would atleast call him to update Krauser on his current condition. He considered calling Leon himself, but he did not know Leon's number by heart. He could have asked Kevin, but Kevin was sound asleep on his couch, so calling Leon was currently out of the question.

Krauser sighed and consumed the last of his beer. He crushed the empty can in his hand and through the damaged beer can toeards the trash can. It missed, and the can crashed down onto the cold kitchen floor. Krauser growled, picked the can up, and slammed it in the trash can in frustration. The noise of it all stirred Kevin, his body moving and twitching a bit right after Krauser slammed the beer can into the trash can. Krauser turned to Kevin and watched as he sat up a bit and looked around. Kevin's eyes looked and were heavy, and his head turned towards Krauser. He lifted his hand in a greeting, and Krauser lifted a hand in response.

"W-what time is it?" Kevin mumbled, his voice scratchy and hoarse.

Krauser took a glance at the kitchen clock. "Its 11:25."

Kevin groaned when he heard the time. "Damn...didn't sleep for as long as I had planned." he said.

"Then just go back to sleep. Sorry if I woke you up."

Kevin gave him a lazy smile. "Nah, it's cool. Can't go back to sleep now. Shit...I hate when that happens."

"Yeah. Me too." Krauser said, his voice drifiting off. Kevin heard this and focused his attention on the older, blonde male. He saw the saddened expression on his scarred face and it made him concerned. Krauser's hand balled into fists and he stared at the kitchen counter, seemingly in deep thought.

"You okay, man?" Kevin asked, his voice full of concern.

Krauser swallowed and looked up to Kevin with a half-smile. "Yeah, man. I'm good."

"Worried about Leon?"

Krauser's face tightened. "Yeah..."

Kevin grinned. "There's no reason to be. Leon can take care of himself. There's nothing that guy can't do. He'll be fine." he said.

Krauser was surprised at Kevin's optimism, but was moved at the same time. He gave him a smile, letting him know that he believed and appreciated his words. "You're right. I'm still worried about him."

"Eh. I guess."

Krauser waited and properly collected his thoughts together before saying his next words. "Kevin...can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Kevin said, his voice now cheery and much clearer than before.

Krauser swallowed some spit before asking his question. "No disrespect or anything, but...are you really cool with...you know, Leon's homosexuality?" he asked.

Kevin did not answer Krauser right after he asked that question, causing Krauser to grow tenser with every silent second that passed. Krasuer started to think that he made the wrong decision by asking that question, and he was now afraid of an answer that he did not expect to come about. His body slowly grew more calm when Kevin smiled and ran a hand through his wild, brown hair.

"I am. I think it's fine that Leon's gay. It's funny, though, because I used to never like homosexuals. Especially gay guys. I used to hate them and crack shitty jokes at and about them every chance I got. I just...I thought it was gross. I remember who I use to be in high school. Kevin Ryman, Oak Crest High's pretty boy and raging homophobic. I was a womanizer and a bully at the same time. When I bullied, it did not just happen to gay boys, but I took my anger out on them more when the person I was bullying was gay, or even bi for the matter."

"All of that changed with my old best friend, David King. Man, him and I were like the best of buds. We'd do almost everything together. Despite that, we were so different. I was rowdy and wild; David was calm and sensitive. Even with our different attitudes, we were still close. And then...that one night happened. David and I were just hanging at my house, eatin' and drinkin' and just having a good time. Then, David killed the mood and made it all serious and shit. He said that he had to tell me something really important. He told me that...he told me that it could affect the relationship that we had, but he felt like...like he had to tell me. Huh...I laughed and said that nothing would affect the friendship him and I had. What a fool I was."

Krauser's throat grew drier as Kevin paused. He bite down on a part of his bottom lip and waited, but he had a pretty good idea as to what he was going to say next. Kevin's face had long ago lost its smile, and Kevin's eyes were focused somewhere in the air, like he was looking at something invisible.

"David told me he was gay. When he first told me, I didn't say a word. Then when he tried to talk to me, I snapped. I punched him in the face and pushed him around. He refused to fight me back...I called him so many nasty slurs and words. 'Fag', 'homo', 'man-whore', 'AIDS-infested piece of shit'...just to give you ideas. And the worse thing was he did was not fight back. That was what made me madder and caused me to hit him harder...he just wouldn't fight back. I kicked him out of my house and told him to never talk to me again. He didn't."

"Like, a week after that fateful night, I got a call from one of my friends telling me that David had killed himself. I was too shocked, I didn't know what the fuck I was suppose to do. I just stood there with phone to my ear...my friend was dead. After a minute or two, I started bawling. I couldn't help but feel guilty for his death. I felt like...like, like I was the one that made David kill himself. I felt as if...if it wasn't for me, David could still be alive. I hated myself. An hour after David's funeral, I tried to fucking kill my own damn self. Obviously, I failed. I just...I felt that I couldn't live with myself. It was because of me that I had lost one of my best friends, and I couldn't take it."

"Ever since David's death, I have told myself that I will let go of my homophobic ways. If any of my future friends were gay or bi, I would treat them the same as my heterosexual friends. Everyone deserves to be happy, no matter if you like girls or boys. Then, I met Leon. With Leon, it was like it was David and I again. Leon told me that he was gay on a similar to the way David told me, but that time, I took it a WHOLE lot better. I wanted to forgive myself for David and my past, and I decided to start forgiving myself with Leon. Me and Leon are friends till one of us kicks the bucket, and I want to keep our friendship alive for Leon, David, and for myself."

Krauser was speechless. His eyes never left Kevin's face, and he stood there staring as he drifted off into space. Kevin was sitting, hunched over and with his fingers intertwined. He seemed to be looking at Krauser's coffee table the entire time, but the coffee table was no exciting enough for Kevin to be staring at the entire time while he was talking. Kevin licked his dry, chapped lips and let out a sigh. Scratching his head, he laid back and rested against the couch. His head was positioned upwards and his eyes gazed at the tan ceiling. His eyes gazed over the few cracks that had formed from the age of the building, he saw how some of the cracks had formed over eachother. Kevin had this feeling the ceiling was going to collapse on him, but he still continued to stare at it.

After two minutes of complete silence, Krauser summoned the courage to speak.

"Shit, Kevin. You didn't have to tell me that if you didn't want to..."

"Little late for that, isn't Krauser?" Kevin responded, grinning at the ceiling. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind it. I trust you."

Krauser did not know what Kevin trusted him with, but he was glad to have his trust anyway. He released a sigh and walked back to the refridgerator. He took out two beers and placed one on the counter. He called out Kevin's name and threw the beer to him when Kevin looked at him. Kevin caught the beer with a firm grip, and looked at it instead of popping it open.

Krauser raised an eyebrow. "Beer is meant to be consumed. Not stared at, dipshit." Krauser said, grinning.

Kevin snorted. "You have got to be the most masculine gay guy I have ever met, Krauser." he said.

"I'm not gay. I'm bisexual."

Kevin gave Krauser an indescribable look, to which Krauser had a laugh at. Soon after, Kevin himself started laughing. Soon enough, they were both laughing like two complete idiots.

* * *

Leon's eyes cracked open, and a feeling of pain shot through his body. Leon shut his open quickly, and waited a whole minute before reopening his eyes. His vision was blurred, and Leon blinked a few times to clear his vision. Blinking caused a slight feeling of pain to soar in his head, but Leon fought through it. Once he could see completely, he looked around to try to figure out just exactly where he was. Judging by the peices of furniture, Leon figured that he was in a bedroom. Leon tried to get up, but was held back by a restricting force. Leon gasped and looked over himself. He was confinded to chair, completely stuck to it by his wrists and his ankles.

Leon let out a frustrated sigh. The only thing that Leon remembered before he blacked out was that he was driving away from Krauser's apartment, trying to find somewhere to go. That was it, and that did not help Leon's current situation. Wherever he was, Leon needed to find a way out. Sucking his teeth, he ignored the throbbing in his head and tried to stand, despite being tied to the wooden chair. Leon got a solid stance with his tied feet and, slowly and carefully, lifted the chair from off the ground. He bent over, his back already starting to ache from the weight of the chair. He ignored that pain and located the door. He hopped around to face the door, each hop causing his body slight pain. He hopped again towards the door, beads of sweat emerging from his hair and rolling down his forehead.

Leon felt a bit happy. He was almost close to the door. When he got close enough, he would then turn around and try to turn the knob. There was a strong possibility that the door was locked, but Leon figured that it was still worth a try.

Just as Leon drew closer to the door, the door swung open and there stood a shirtless Chris Redfield. Leon's eyes widened, and he slowly lifted his head to look at Chris. Chris did not look too shocked or angry, and he just gave the blonde a questionable look instead. In a situation such as the one Leon was in, he would have flipped at the sight of Chris. He would immeditatly become defensive and alert, and he would be prepared for whatever trick, method, or scheme that Chris had planned for him. However, Leon did not have any of his weapons and all of his limps accessible. Instead, he had an aching body and a slightly heavy chair strapped to his back.

Leon gave Chris a cheesy smile. "Hi." he said cheerfully. He was trying hard not to look at Chris' abs.

Chris grinned and slung a white over his shoulder. He took one step, stretched his index finger out, and placed it in the middle of Leon's forehead. With a chuckle, Chris gave Leon a push back. "Timber." he said.

Leon yelped out and hit the ground hard, chair first. Leon cried out from the pain and he turned onto his side, moaning in pain. Chris closed the door and shook his head at the sight of Leon's helpless body. "Such a shame." Chris said.

"How did I get here?" Leon said. It sounded like one huge word when Leon said it.

Chris walked over to his dresser and picked up a small mirror. He walked back over to the moaning Leon, stooped down to him, and placed the mirror to his face. Leon felt Chris' presence and opened his eyes.

Leon shrieked.

Leon saw that one of his eyes had been surrounded by blackish-purple skin and had grown big and puffy. It looked abnormal, and for a short minute, Leon questioned the origin of the black eye. Then, Leon looked up to Chris and saw him smiling like an idiot. At the sight of Chris' smile, Leon frowned.

Leon remembered. Chris had punched him in the alleyway.

Leon sighed and Chris let out a laugh. He set the mirror down and helped Leon up. Once Leon was on all four chair legs, he ruffled his hair as if he were a little kid. Leon stared at him, shocked at both his action and his black eye. Leon remembered that he encountered Chris in the morning; he had noticed that the sky had gotten exceptionally dark when he first examined the bedroom.

"What time is it, Chris?"

Chris looked at his alarm clock. "Almost 8:00." he answered.

_'8:00!' _Leon shouted in his mind. He had been out for THAT long? Leon could not believe it. He could feel himself start to panic, and Chris just watched him in amusement. Chuckling, Chris reached and grabbed Leon's jaw, causing Leon to stop fidgeting and look straight at him. The brunette man smirked at his blonde lover, and he proceeded to straddle the blonde. Leon's eyes widened in both pleasure and pain when Chris put all of his weight on him. It was a bit painful because Leon's body still ached, but it felt good to have Chris' weight against is groin, which was starting to pulsate. Chris stared deep in Leon's eyes, as if he were trying to figure them out or decipher them.

"You're cute when you're helpless." Chris stated.

Leon rolled his eyes. "I am starting to see that now." he said.

Chris chuckled, and started to lean in for Leon's lips. Leon became alert. _'Not this time, Chris!'_.

Just before Chris could press his lips against Leon's, the smaller male head-butted the larger.

"Yow!" Chris yelped.

"That was for the black eye, you whore!" Leon shouted in his face.

In a swift motion, Chris reached behind him and pulled out a Beretta 92 from the back of his pants and aimed it at Leon's neck. Leon's immediatly shifted from Chris' eyes to the gun, his body frozen and alert. Chris smirked at his sudden change of composure. "Now, it's my turn." Chris said, giving one of Leon's ears a playful lick.

Leon rolled his eyes. "Well, isn't this just great..."

Chris ignored his comment. "This is my chance. I could shoot you right in the neck and this could be over. I could just shoot you in the fucking face and leave you here to rot. Well, maybe not _here_. Perhaps outside or something of the sort. Yeah...shoot you and leave you outside for the animals to feed on you. That would really make my fucking day. To see you, dead on the floor...would really..."

Chris took a deep breath to try to finish the sentence. Leon could see that the hand that held the pistol was shaking, and Chris re-positioned closer to his neck. Beads of sweat casually rolled down Chris' forehead and down to the tip of his nose, and he wiped them away with his free hand. His eyes had met with Leon's, and they continued to stare at eachother while Chris struggled to finish the rest of his sentence. Chris felt a bit light-headed as he sat on Leon's lap, and he felt as if he could slip off anytime. Somehow, he remained his posture and Leon's eyes seem to be getting bigger and bigger the longer they stared.

Chris licked his lips nervously and tried to continue. "Would really...m-make..."

Leon calmed down, and complete concern filled his eyes. "Chris?"

It finally came. A single, lonely tear fell from Chris' left eye.

Leon blinked. He could feel his own eyes start to water. "Chris..."

The grip on the gun loosened, and Chris moved his hand and allowed the gun to fall to the wooden floor. Chris took Leon's face in with both of his hands and drew in close. Their noses touched at the tips. "I can't do this. I love you too much..."

Leon smiled and their lips crashed together in a heat of passion and realization. Their tongues clashed and fought in an angry fashion, sending spit dripping from the corner's of their mouths. Chris grinded a bit on Leon, sending his mind buzzing. Chris grabbed a handful of Leon's dyed hair and yanked, while his lips still devoured the smaller man. A hand slipped underneath Leon's shirt and pinched a perked nipple, causing Leon to moan and shuffle a bit in his seat. Chris caught a hold of Leon's tongue and sucked greedily, Leon moaning as Chris violently sucked his tongue dry. Leon was not too unhappy about being tied to the chair; restraining his limbs increased his arousal in sexual situations.

After a few more seconds, Chris and Leon parted, still connected by a long string of saliva. They both smirked. They knew what was coming, and they both accepted it. They both knew that it was needed.

Chris clamped his mouth over the side of Leon's neck and sucked. While he pleasured Leon and enjoyed the moans Leon gave, Chris began to untie Leon's wrists. The rope loosened and fell onto the floor, and Chris reluctantly took his mouth off of Leon's neck. Chris got off of Leon and stooped down to his feet. He eagerly loosened the rope from his ankles, and once the rope was loose enough, Leon kicked the rope off to the side. As soon as Leon was free, he hopped onto Chris, wrapping his arms around Chris' neck and his legs around Chris' waist. Their lips met once again, this time softer than before. Leon grazed his fingers through Chris' soft hair and he closed his eyes as the larger man's tongue began to massage his mouth. This time, Leon felt safe closing his eyes.

Chris placed his hands on Leon's bottom and began to walk towards his bed. With another kiss, Chris dropped Leon down onto the soft fabric of the bed. Leon reached down and pulled his shirt over his head and he threw it at Chris. The larger man caught it his shirt, gave Leon a seductive look, and let the shirt slip from his hand.

Leon smirked. "Get your sexy ass over here."

"Yes, sir." Chris said.

Chris placed one knee on the bed and crawled towards his lover. Chris traced his tongue over Leon's lips and slid his hands up his chest. Leon winced at the temperature of his hands, and a pleasurable sound escape his mouth and Chris' fingers flicked and toyed with his erect nipples. Chris slipped his eager tongue in Leon's mouth, hoping for Leon to take advatange and suck it. Leon oblidged, and he wrapped his lips around Chris' tongue and sucked it with as much eagerness as Chris himself had. Their pulsating groins brushed against eachother, sending pleasuring sensations soaring through their bodies. Chris pulled his tongue from Leon's mouth and placed it on one of Leon's pink nipples. Leon sucked in air and closed his eyes, throwing his head back onto the pillow and giving himself completely to Chris. The feelings of Chris' warm, moist mouth distracted Leon enough for Chris to slip his hands down to Leon's belt buckle and undo it. Chris slipped the belt off with ease, and it was not until the belt hit the floor with a hard 'clank' did Leon realize that he was going for his pants.

Chris waisted no time and pulled his pants and down and completely off of his legs. Foreplay was not really on Chris' list, so he proceeded to pull of Leon's boxers as well. Leon shivered when a gust of cold air brushed against his legs and up towards his genitals, and Chris leaned back a bit to capture a savoring look at Leon's pale, naked body. He gazed every part of Leon; the abs, the thighs, the scars. His penis got the most attention because it stuck out the most(No pun intended. :3). His penis was fully erect, and Chris caught a small pint of pre-cum dripping from the tip and down a side of the head. Chris took his index finger, scooped the pre-cum off of Leon's penis, and directed his eyes completely on Leon before sucked the pre-cum off of his finger. Even after he the pre-cum was gone, Chris kept the finger in his mouth and and gave Leon the most lustful look possible.

"Sweet." Chris said in a childish voice.

Leon opened his mouth for a laugh, but a yelp of shock and pleasure emerged instead, as Chris wrapped his mouth around the head of Leon's cock. He pushed Leon's penis deeper into his mouth and proceeded to suck him off. Sound did not nessecarily come out of Leon's mouth, but it was open regardless. His pale fingers took a hold of the bed sheets and he looked down at Chris' bobbing head. Chris' eyes were closed, and it made him vulnerable. Leon smiled and ran a hand through Chris' hair. Chris opened his eyes at the feeling of Leon's hand through his hair and flashed him a look. Leon's smile turned into a grin, and Chris closed his eyes and went back to the task at hand. Leon grazed his lover's hair one last time and laid back to enjoy the beautiful sensations coming from his groin.

God, Leon loved this man.

* * *

A wounded, terrified young man shuffled through the trees and bushes that had become the majority of the forests. Her pasty white skin was damaged and colored with fresh blood, dripping onto the covered bundle that she carried in her hands. She was repeatedly smacked and attacked by hanging branches, and she was on alert from wild animals. The only animals she had encountered where small creatures that had ran over her feet, scaring her half to death. Despite how scared she was, she held onto the bundle for dear life. She held it close to her chest, at times crushing it between her breasts. Her legs were weak and her vision was becoming blurred the more she walked. Her gentials itched from the lack of hygenie that she had to suffer through; her hair was sticky and matted with blood stains on the strands; she could have sword that she had broken some of her fingers.

Suddenly, the bloody woman noticed a significant light up ahead beyond the trees. The woman had hoped that it was civilization, and she picked up her pace despite the pain it caused on her legs. With all of her might, she held onto the bundle and kept it close to her chest as she ventured further into the woods and closer to the light.

* * *

"FUCK! YES!" Leon shouted as Chris' penis continuously struck his prostate. He gripped onto the pillows asseveral waves of pleasure sky rocketed through his body. Their bodies prespired and the bed sheets hugged their legs as they continued to move rapidly. Chris grunted and squeezed Leon's hips as he pounded into him hard. Chris bit down hard on his bottom lip when he felt his climax closing in. He sped up the pace of his humping and he leaned down to Leon's ear, tugging his hair to bring him closer.

"I think..I'm a-about to...ugh!" Chris yelled and his body tensed. His nails clawed into the skin of Leon's pale hips, and he released himself as his lover screamed out in pure ectasy.

Chris pulled out of Leon and turned him around. He planted a sloppy and tired kiss on Leon's lips, their tongues flipping and licked all over the place. Leon chuckled and brought Chris down onto him, grabbing the covers and spreading them over them both. Their chests lifted and lowered together and they could feel eachother's breath as they inhaled and exhaled. Their hair itched from the sweat of their bodies and the heat of the room. Chris' groin and Leon's bottom ached from the constant pounding, but they loved every once of pain.

Chris genuinely smiled at Leon. "So, you still wanna kill me?" he asked.

Leon smirked. "I should, after all that pounding you did." he answered.

Chris laughed and pecked his lips.

"By the way," Leon looked around the room. "How come you never told me about this log house?"

Chris shrugged. "It's just a cozy little getaway home of mine. Now, it's _our _cozy little getaway home."

Chris was going to kiss his lover once more, but was interrupted by a loud banging. Chris and Leon both stared at eachother in confusion and they listened to more banging comense.

"What the hell?" Chris muttered, reluctantly leaving the bed. He grabbed his boxers and quickly pulled them on. He bent down and grabbed the Beretta 92 from off the floor, and hurried out of the bedroom. Chris then walked into the living room, his index finger tracing over the trigger as he walked closer to the front door. There was more banging, and Chris placed his pistol behind him and he opened the door.

"Wha-"

"PLEASE! Help me please!" the bloody woman screamed as she held out the bundle to Chris. "Take...take...h-..."

Chris stood there shocked. The woman looked incredibly deranged and deadly. Blood dripped off her skin and onto the floor of the log house, and her hands shook as she held out the bundle. She could barely talk. Who was she to earn Chris' hospitality?

_'She's a person in need.' _Chris thought.

Chris reached out his hands to grab the bundle, his gun still wrapped in one hand. The woman screamed at the sight of it pistol and nearly fell back, until Chris reached out and grabbed her, the blood squishing onto his hand. Chris hurried and grabbed the small bundle from her hands. It was heavier than he expected.

The bundle started to coo. Chris' eyes widened and he opened the blanket. His brown eyes met the bright blue eyes of a baby, who stared back at him with total curiousity. The baby's eyes were deep like the ocean, more beautiful than the clear, blue sky. His skin was pasty white and it looked surprisigly untouched and untainted, despite the horrific condition of the woman.

Suddenly, Chris heard a loud crash to the floor. Chris jumped back and stared down at the bloody woman. She quickly knelt down and shook her, the baby still secure in one arm. He grunted and checked her pulse, and bit down hard on his lip when he could not feel one. Chris slowly stood, carefully positioning the baby so both arms could support him.

As Chris stared down at the dead woman, the ocean-eyed baby slowly started to weep.

_End of Chapter 8_

* * *

How did you like that? Suspenseful ending. *makes cheesy ghost noises*

Just a few notes. If you didn't know, the David King that Kevin is talking about is in Resident Evil:Outbreak. I needed to throw more Resident Evil characters in this story. :3

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the next chapter shall be up soon. Please review! Thank you all very much. Much love to you all!


	10. Mary's Baby

Hello there, everyone! Here's Chapter 9 of "Danger In The Closet". Thanks to all who have been reading and/or reviewing! I really appreciate it. I have been in quite a rut trying to figure out where to take this story, and I have decided to just let this story write itself. But seriously, thank you all!

I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

Danger In The Closet

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 9: Mary's Baby_

"...what have you gotten us into, Christopher Redfield?"

After several long-suffering minutes of silence between the two, Leon had finally spoken up. He was no longer nude, and instead dressed in Chris' spare clothes. He sat in the wooden chair and stared down at the corpse of the bloody woman, which was wrapped in a large blanket and set off to the side near the door. Leon had considered it heartless, but there was not much they could do with the body at the moment. The rotting corpse's stench filled the air quickly, but both men did their best to ignore the strong odor that was floating past their nostrils. After staring at the body for the longest, Leon had directed his attention to Chris, who was holding the cooing baby protectively in his arms. Leon admired his delicate facial expression and he couldn't help but feel a bit touched at how much attention Chris had given the baby. Leon turned away and released a sigh, realizing the horrific contrast in situations and emotions in the log house. In one corner, there was Chris craddling the baby; in the other corner, a dead body. And Leon was right in the middle of it.

Chris had caught Leon's words late, but he finally looked up to his lover. "What do you mean 'what have _I _gotten us into', Leon? What would _you _have done then?" he answered back.

Leon only rolled his eyes at the sharp tone of Chris' voice. "You open the door to a blood-soaked woman, who is now laying _dead_ on your floor, and we are now stuck with her baby." Leon said, his voice covered with authority.

"Right. She had a _baby_, Leon.."

"I know, but now look at where it's left us. Now we have to get rid of a body."

"It's not like we haven't done it before."

"This is different, Chris."

"_How_ is this different, Leon!" Chris' voiced raised, and the baby whined at the level of his voice. Chris patted its bottom to calm him down, but his brown eyes never left Leon.

In response to Chris' attitude, Leon rose from the chair in a hurry. "I'm not going to argue with you, Chris. I'm just letting you know what position we are in now. What, do we just bury the body and raise the baby ourselves?"

Chris remained quiet, his eyes wandering off to the side. Leon gasped and caught on quickly. That was _exactly_ what Chris had hoped.

"Chris, what the hell is wrong with you!" Leon shouted.

"Well, do _you _have any other ideas? We can't just go to the police, Leon. Don't forget; the police are still looking for us. If we go public with this, it ain't gonna look good. 'A dead woman and her child in the hands of highway assassin troublemakers'? Oh yeah, _that's_ gonna sell big in the papers."

Leon had remained silent for Chris' short speech, and he released a sigh once he was finished. Chris was right. They were backed in a corner, and there did not seemed to be favorable way to get out of that corner. Atleast, not in Leon's opinion. Leon almost hit himself for being so cold-hearted, but the reality of it all had not quite sunk into his mind completely. With an indescribable look on his face, Leon turned back around to Chris and nodded.

"Alright. So, where do we bury her?"

Chris didn't smile, but he was relieved that Leon started to see things his way. "Well first," Chris turned to look at the woman's corpse "we could try to find out who she is exactly."

A chuckle escaped Leon's chapped lips. "Good luck with that, Chris. I'm not touching that woman." he said. "Not unless you run her through a car wash first."

Chris gently motioned the baby over to Leon, who took with careful hands. Leon looked into the baby's blue eyes, and he himself cracked a smile when the baby reacted joyfully towards the sight of him.

"Cute kid." Leon muttered.

Chris didn't hear him, and he covered his nose with his hand as he drew closer to the dead woman. His hands were shaky as he reached to unravel her. His fingertips finally touched the covering, and he quickly threw it back and stared down at the now revealed body. The stench was stronger now that she was revealed, and the blood on her body had been a bit smeared and it was on the inside of the thick covering. Her eyes were opened and rolled back, and they surprisingly remained noticeably white even with the massive amount of blood on the body. Her arms were side to side, but her legs were a bit sprawled and sickly-looking. Her hair was matted and pinkish-red, with some of it resting on the wooden floor below her.

Without touching the dead woman, Chris examined her body for any sort of identification on her. As he looked, he made mental notes about her. She looked to be in her mid to late-twenties, and Chris noticed a few blonde strands from her bloody hair. He could not tell her eye color, but he assumed it used to be a vibrant blue, like her baby boy's eyes.

Chris moved closer to look over the clothes of the woman. He noticed two pockets on her pants and he gulped. Chris was hesitant to search the pockets, but there was a high possibility of there being some sort of identification in them. With a defeated sigh, Chris stooped down and fiddled around with the pockets, earning a disgusted response from Leon in the corner of the room. Chris rolled his eyes and moved over to the other pocket once he found nothing in the previous one. He searched the last pocket, but he found nothing, and was only left with blood on his fingers.

"Gross..." Chris muttered as he walked over to the sink in the kitchen.

Leon chuckled as he slightly rocked the baby. "Relax, Chris. Like you said, it's not like you haven't done it before." he said, a smirk creeping onto his face.

Chris shot him a spiteful look after he had cleaned off his fingers. "Fuck off, Leon."

"There may be back pockets. Want to check those?"

"Why don't _you_ check those?"

"I am preoccupied with the baby, hubby." Leon answered, giving Chris a playful wink. Chris responded with another roll of the eyes.

Chris walked back over to the corpse and stared down at it. With not another minute to spare, Chris stooped down and quickly rolled the woman over, his hands painted with blood all over again. He cursed underneath his breath, but he was satisfied to see pockets on her bottom. Chris quickly noticed a slight bulge in one of the pockets, and he quickly stuck two fingers in the pocket and felt the edge of a small, cold item. He pulled it out and his brown eyes widened when he saw that the small item was an identification card. It was sticky and coated with a mixture of fresh and dry blood and dirt. It did not take long for Chris to notice the card belonged to T.U.O.G.P.

_'Now we're getting somewhere.' _Chris thought as he wiped away the fresh blood to see the writing on it.

Leon was growing impatient and he moved slightly closer to see. "Find anything?" he asked.

Chris turned to him and held up the card for the blonde to see. "Agent Mary Douser."

"Agent?"

"Yep, and it says she was a member of T.U.O.G.P." Chris said, giving Leon a serious look.

Leon's eyes widened. "The hell..."

With the baby's head turned away from the grotesque sight of his dead mother, Leon walked closer to take a look at the card. Amongst the blood, there was the picture of Mary Douser. She was not smiling, but she looked much more appealing in the ID then she did lying on the floor. Chris was indeed right; the baby inherited his attractive blue eyes from his mother. Mary had a soft face, and she looked on as if nothing particularly interested her, or as if she had just woken up. Her strawberry blonde hair grew past her shoulders, the tips of the hair resting on her collarbone. According to the card, Mary B. Douser was born April 17, 1983. Her blood type was O, and her obvious eye color was listed beneath that. A fingerprint was present on the opposite side of Mary Douser's photo, and the T.U.O.G.P. insignia was placed at the top left corner of the card.

Chris turned back to Leon. "Any chance you've come across her?"

Leon shook his head. "Never seen her before. Maybe she was new, or she didn't stay there too long." he replied.

"Maybe she _couldn't _stay there too long..." Chris added, earning a shocked look from Leon.

After taking another memorable look at Mary's corpse, Chris and Leon decided that it was finally time to bury her.

* * *

It was going on 9:00PM, and Krauser and Kevin were both on the edge. They had called Leon's cellphone numerous times and received no answer each time they called. Krauser continuously suggested they go out to look for him, but Kevin always convinced him to stay, saying that Leon could take care of himself and would be back anytime soon. In the meantime, Krauser and Kevin had done just about everything they could to occupy there time; order take-out, play cards, drink beer and share stories. However, "anytime soon" had yet to come, and eventually, Kevin himself started to consider going out to look for Leon. Both men had finally agreed to go out looking for their friend, but were stopped by a painful fact; there was a high chance that the police were still looking for them. They were sitting ducks, and Krauser just grew more upset and worried.

Krauser rose from his seat and stared down at Kevin. "I can't take this shit anymore, Kevin! It's going on damn near 8:00! Where the _fuck _could he be?" Krauser shouted.

Kevin waved his hands in defense. "Easy, Krauser. Yelling won't make Leon walk through the door. I know you wanna look for him, but the police will be all over our asses if we leave your apartment." he responded.

"I'm not scared some fucking blue suits. I'm going out to find Leon."

Kevin's facial expression softened. "It's not about being scared, man. It's about being smart, and if you were smart, you wouldn't go out there."

Kauser's expression hardned, and he moved closer to Kevin with a menancing look in his eyes. "And just who the hell are YOU?"

Kevin smirked. "Your conscience."

Krauser blurted out a laugh and sat back down. "Right. Like fucking Jiminy Cricket."

"You watched Pinocchio?"

"Believe it or not, I actually had a childhood."

Kevin responded with a hearty laugh, and he gazed over the pistol that laid amongst the ravaged Chinese take-out boxes and the drained beer cans. The longer he stared at the mess on the coffee table, the more his mind drifted off to Leon. Despite his slightly jocular words from before, he was growing incredibly worried about his friend just like Krauser. However, he shook this emotion off of his face before Krauser noticed enough to call him out on it. Kevin looked up at Krauser, who's eyes were growing heavy. Kevin cracked a smile at Krauser; the larger man, known for his aggressive behavior and rough appearance, looked rather innocent as his eyes drooped from the exhaustion that suddenly overwhelmed him.

"Tired?" The word snapped Krauser's eyes open and he looked over at the grinning Kevin.

The blonde smirked and nodded. "Unfortanetely."

"Take a nap, dude. I'll keep watch."

One of Krauser's eyebrows raised. "Keep watch for what?"

"You know, the police." Kevin said, clearing his throat afterwards. "And for Leon, of course."

"Leave _you_ in charge of keeping _my _apartment safe? I don't think so, pal. No thanks."

Kevin faked a gasp and grabbed his heart, pretending to be seriously hurt and affected by Krauser's words. "Ouch! How rude!" Kevin said, a laugh trying to escape through his teeth.

Krauser shook his head and hung it low. "I think that wound has affected your brain, too. I don't know just how Leon puts up with you."

"Funny. I was just wondering the same thing about your big ass."

Krauser flashed the grinning man a serious, but slightly tired look. "What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

Kevin raised his hands in defense once more. "Hey, don't get me wrong. You're a cool guy and all, but you and Leon...together? Eh, it doesn't really match up in my mind."

Krauser snorted. "Well, it don't matter. It happened. Key word: **happened. **Whatever Leon and I had is over and done with. Quite frankly, I don't understand what Leon sees in that Chris..." he said, his voice drifting off towards the end.

Kevin shurgged. "I don't judge. Leon's happy. I guess that's all that matters."

Krauser's eyes shot open. "You don't _judge_? You were just judging me like 5 seconds ago!"

The younger man grinned once more. "It wasn't judgement. It was...eh, I dunno what it was." he shrugged.

"Fuck you."

"Easy, bro. I like you and all, but let's not get crazy."

Krauser was about to make a fast reply, but a knock at the door stopped the words from flowing from his mouth. All four eyes switched to the door, and an identical-sounding knock was heard afterwards. Grabbing the pistol from the coffee table and placing it at his side, Krauser eased carefully over to the door. He placed his back against the door and carefully looked through the peephole. Nothing.

"Who is it?" Kevin asked, his voice low.

Krauser shrugged. "Can't see them."

Regardless, Krauser undid the lock and grabbed the doorknob, his grip steady and tight. His fingers rubbed against the trigger of he pistol as he turned the doorknob and opened the door. With one swift motion, Krauser stepped out of his apartment and was greeted with only warm night air. He looked to his left and saw no one, but before he could turn to check the right side, a cold, metal object kissed his temple. Krauser's fingers tensed around the trigger of the pistol, but he knew that it was now useless to him.

"Down, boy." a soft, but merciless voice said to him.

Kevin's ears picked up on the voice and he grew alarmed when he did not recognize the it. He stood and glared out of the doorway, disregarding the slight pain that still invaded his arm from his old wound. Krauser slowly turned his head to look at the owner of the voice, and was met with quite a shock.

"Pansy?" Krauser asked, his lips curling into a smirk of both disbelief and amusement.

Kevin looked dumbfounded. "Who?"

Manuel smirked and pushed the barrel of the gun deeper into Krauser's temple, causing the scarred man to wince a bit. He motioned for Krauser to get back into the apartment, and Krauser followed his order. With Kevin on his toes, Krauser shot him a glance as Manuel successfully backed him back into his apartment. Manuel's eyes flashed to Krauser's gun, and Krauser knew exactly what Manuel requested of him. Snorting, he placed his pistol down onto the kitchen counter, his eyes never leaving Manuel's.

"How are you feeling, gentlemen?" Manuel asked.

"As chipper as we could fuckin' be." Krauser responded, his lips curling into a wicked smirk.

"_Muy bueno_." Manuel whisteled loudly, and two masked gunman appeared from the doorway. They were dressed in all black military gear, and machine guns rested in their hands and were pointed in Kevin and Krasuer's direction. Kevin's uneasiness was quite visible, while Krauser remained silent and focused his attention on Manuel, his smirk never leaving his scarred face.

"I guess we're going out for a little stroll through the park?" Krauser joked.

"Something like that."

* * *

Leon slowly rubbed the baby's back as he stared down at the remaining spots of Mary's dried blood on the wooden floor. The baby was sound asleep, his chest gently rising and falling on Leon's shoulder. The soft movement of his chest and the sound of his breathing provided a sense of comfort for Leon, who felt detached from this entire ordeal. About an hour ago, Chris and Leon were engaging in much needed make-up sex on an extremely comfortable bed. Leon thought that it would all be over-they could declare their missions a failure, resign from their organizations, and find new jobs. It sounded like an unorthodox plan to Leon at first, but the more he and Chris made love, the more the plan seemed much clearer.

Now, everything had gone to shit. A woman whom worked at T.U.O.G.P collapsed dead on their floor, leaving behind her infant child. Now, Chris and Leon were in a much deeper and dangerous situation, and the challenge grew more difficult because the child was unofficially left in Chris and Leon's care. Leon adored the baby, but the sudden dose of responsibilty was a bit overwhelming to him. Nonetheless, Leon found himself still rubbing the baby's back and patiently awaiting Chris' return from burying Mary's body. Every minute that past seemed like an enternity, and Leon grew weary and weak from waiting.

Suddenly, the door clicked, and Leon's eyes looked on as the door opened wider. Chris stepped in, the handle of the shovel sticking out further than him. His black sweatpants and brown shirt were stained with dirt and grass, and his brown hair and face were sticky and damp from the sweat produced from digging. Chris let out a huge sigh and placed the dirty shovel against the wall, walking over to the couch and sitting down. His fingers grazing through his brown hair, collecting bits of both sweat and dirt. He did not make eye contact with Leon, but he could feel Leon watching him. Chris decided that he would get out whatever he had to say before Leon could ask what happened.

"Nothing really happened. I dug a hole, threw her in, and threw the dirt back on her. That's it."

Leon's face twisted at his words. "How can you just say it like that?"

Chris turned to him. "What other way is there to say it, Leon? It's not like I haven't seen dead bodies before." he said.

"This is-"

"Different? Bullshit, Leon. We're in deep shit. We don't know just what exactly Mary got herself into, but I have a feeling that we may now be involved as well. Maybe she was involved in the assassinations, I don't know. I mean, she did work for T.U.O.G.P..."

"Are you implying that T.U.O.G.P. had something to do with this? What about the BSAA?"

"What _about_ them?"

Leon's mouth opened to respond, but Leon could not find the comeback he desired. His facial features softened, and a look of slight embarrassment spread across his face. Leon turned away to hide his embarrassment, but Chris noticed too soon. Feeling guilty, Chris raised from the couch and walked over to his lover. A firm, but careful hand gripped Leon's shoulder, and Chris lightly placed a kiss behind Leon's ear.

"I'm sorry, Leon. I'm just..."

The sound of a small object crashing to the floor interupted Chris' words, and they both turned towards the bedroom. Leon started to move towards the room, but Chris pushed forward and crept closer to the room. Without any sort of protection, Chris barged into the room and looked around. There on the floor, among the strewn out clothes, was Leon's vibrating cell phone. Chris knelt down and picked it up, the vibration tickling his fingers and the palm of his hand. The name "Jack" was seen on the phone, creating slight suspicion in Chris.

He walked out of the bedroom, his eyes never leaving the unfamiliar name on the cellphone. Leon stared at Chris the entire time, trying to decipher the expression on his face. Finally, Chris looked up at Leon and motioned the cellphone over to him.

"Jack?" he questioned.

Leon's pale cheeks turned a faint red and he snatched the cellphone out of Chris' hand, surprising the latter with his eagerness to answer. With an apologetic and innocent smile, Leon flipped his cellphone open and placed it to his ear, the cold surface against his ear making him jump a bit.

"Hey, Jack. I'm alright. Sorry I haven't been calling y-"

"_**I'm afraid Mr. Krauser is currently unavailable right now, Leon."**_.

Leon tensed. "Who the hell is this?"

The tone is Leon's voice alerted Chris, and he crept a bit closer to listen in on the conversation.

"_**Someone who is going to change your life.**_"

Leon turned to Chris with a tap on the shoulder.

Chris reached for the phone, but Leon turned away before his fingers could graze Leon's ear. In case Leon's confusion evolved into anger, Chris motioned for the baby and he gently took the baby boy from Leon's grasp. Similar to Leon, the sleeping infant's head rested on Chris' shoulder and Chris felt his small chest rise and fall.

"What the hell are you calling me for?" Leon asked, anger rising in his voice.

"_**Mr. Krauser and Mr. Ryman are in a predicament at this time, but I am giving you the option to be their savior.**_"

"_Why _did you take them, you fucking asshole?"

"_**Leon, such language is quite uncalled for. Please do refrain from using such vernacular, or I could get angry.**_"

"Whatever. Just tell me what you want. Money?"

"_**Money is extremely overrated. Right now, we require something of a greater value.**_"

"_We_?"

"_**Grab a pen and some paper.**_"

Cursing underneath his breath, Leon looked around for something to write with and on. Leon spotted a lone pen on the kitchen counter and grabbed that, along with a napkin. "Alright. Go ahead." Leon said, clicking the pen.

Chris watched as Leon scribbled down something on the napkin. Due the faint smell of sweat and grim on Chris, the baby started to fidget and moan. Chris rubbed his bottom to soothe him, his eyes, however, never leaving Leon. Leon had stopped writing and he slammed the pen down onto the counter, provoking a moan from the baby and alert in Chris. For safety measures, Chris walked over to coffee table in the living room, picked up the Beretta 92, and placed it in his back pocket.

"_**And Leon...I recommend you leave now. Where you are now is completely unsafe.**_"

"Huh?"

A second later, the sound of glass breaking rang in Chris and Leon's ears. They jumped and turned around, and gunshots danced across the log home, piercing pictures and walls, breaking decorations, and provoking loud cries from the baby boy. Leon aimed for the floor and Chris ducked down, covering the wailing infant with his arms as he tried to escape the gunshots.

"What the hell is going on!" Leon shouted.

"What do ya _think_! Follow me!" Chris shouted back, running into another room. Leon was in hot pursuit of Chris, dodging each bullet that came by him. Leon followed Chris through a door and to the back of the log house, where Kevin's car was parked amongst the darkness and the trees. Chris grabbed the car keys from a key rack and activated the car, its lights flashing and shining on the many trees and bushes. Chris hurried and opened the back door of the car, gently placing the crying infant in the back seats.

"What are you doing!" Leon shouted at Chris over the gunshots.

"What?" Chris asked, buckling the little one up. "I don't have a booster seat... and is that _blood _on the seats?"

With a roll of his eyes, Leon ran to the trunk. With one good, powerful kick, the trunk flew open and Leon fully opened it. There were numerous items in the trunk, but Leon's eyes focused on a cluster of objects all compacted into a dirty, but useful baby safety seat. He grabbed the seat, dumped all the contents out onto the ground below, threw the car seat to Chris, and slammed the trunk close.

Though slightly confused, Chris unbuckled the baby and placed him gently into the car seat, buckling him up and slamming the door as the gunshots grew closer. Chris and Leon hopped into the car and wasted no time hurrying away from the log home and driving down the hill. Leon opened the glove compartment and fished around for his gun and ammo. He found his pistol and two clips, and he filled his gun with one of the two.

"Where did you get the car seat from?" Chris asked.

"I think it belongs to Kevin's sister."

"Who was that on the phone?" Chris asked, ignoring the response.

"It's just a hunch, but I think that was Wesker..."

Chris' eyes widened but they never left the road. As he continued to drive, only the baby's coos and the sound of the tires riding across the dirt were heard.

* * *

"This is it." Leon said.

"An abandoned warehouse? How original, Wesker." Chris said.

The warehouse was large and decorated with rust and colorful graffiti. Nearby trash danced as the wind carried them along the sidewalk, some of it crashing into the front of the warehouse. In spite of that, the warehouse's appearance correctly matched that of its environment; a collection of slightly impoverished and less supported local business buildings and community centers. Leon and Chris' eyes were fixed on the small opening on the door, and they flashed eachother a look.

"Rock, paper, scissors on who goes in first?" Chris asked, his voice bearing a jocular tone.

Unfortanetly, Leon was in no joking mood and he flashed Chris a serious look. Chris slightly jumped at his expression and he walked to the door, his hand moving down and gripping his concealed pistol through his shirt. His hands gripped the edge of the warehouse door and he slid it open, turning to Leon and signaling him to follow him. As Leon drew closer, Chris pushed the door further to allow him to enter easily. The warehouse was scaringly dark, except for the rays of moonlight that slipped through the warehouse windows, and the cracks and holes of the worn down warehouse ceiling. The warehouse carried a horrendous stench, but Chris and Leon managed to mostly ignore it and trek further into the building.

"So glad you could join us, gentlemen." a voice said.

Chris and Leon snapped their heads to the front and their eyes were glued onto the familiar figures in the middle. Krauser and Kevin were down on their knees-blindfolded, gagged, and bruised. Behind them stood Manuel, pressing a gun in the back of each of their heads. Manuel stared at Chris, a smirk curving onto his attractive face. In spite of the solely visible anger on Chris' face, Manuel could sense more emotions-hurt, confusion, and betrayel. Manuel loved them all.

"Manuel..." Chris growled.

"Good to see you again, Chris."

Infront of them all stood Albert Wesker, dressed in his signature all black and holding onto a matching black pistol. His blonde hair was slicked back to perfection, and in spite of the dakrness of the warehouse, his sunglasses were perched on his face.

"You can't go a day without those damn sunglasses, huh Wesker?" Chris shouted at him.

Wesker snorted. "I highly recommend you to pare those smart comments of yours, Christopher. They could highly influence the fate of your friends here."

"Why did you take them?" Leon asked, taking a step closer.

"Bait. However, it's only fair. You have something I want, and I have something you want."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about, Wesker?" he asked, his voice full of authority and anger.

Wesker took a few steps forward, the click of his shoes echoing across the warehouse. "Now, if you do not mind, please hand over my son."

Time seemed to stop when the word "son" was heard. Chris and Leon shot eachother glances, and then they both turned to the infant child in Leon's arms. The boy's baby blue eyes stared back at Leon, and a smile spread across the boy's fat face.

"_Son?_"

_End of Chapter 9_

* * *

What a twist! I hope you all liked this chapter; I worked pretty hard to get it done in the midst of schoolwork. Now, I must brainstorm for the next chapter! :D

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review, and thank you all so very much! I love you ALL! :)


	11. Announcement: I ain't dead yet

Lol, you guys remember me? I'm not dead.

First off, I owe you all an apology. If I could teleport to each of your houses and apologize to you all individually, I would. I've been REALLY preoccupied with life and shit, and I've gotten so side-tracked. This is my last year of high school, and I'm excited for college. Hopefully, I will have more time to write stories on here.

I just want to say that I seriously appreciate the support that you guys have been giving me for this story. Believe it or not, but your reviews, no matter who long or short, really touch my heart. I was amazed at how much you guys wanted me to continue this story, since I don't even think that it's that good. But guess what?

The story** will** go on. Yep, I'm not quitting.

That wouldn't be fair to any of you. I've just been battling with Writer's Block, and I don't want to put crap up here for you. You all deserve so much more than that. So, I need your help.

No matter what I decide to do, Danger in the Closet will need some SERIOUS reviewing and evaluation. I'm just stuck between two major decisions.

Should I continue with this story that's up now, or should I delete this version and start from scratch? The last one seems like so much more work, but I'm willing to go through it for you guys. What do you think I should do? Regardless, there will be updates. I mean it this time.

No, seriously. I do.

Let me know what you guys think. Once again, I am so sorry for just abandoning you all like that. I am merely human, but I seriously love you guys and I appreciate your reviews and feedback. You guys are so awesome.

Thank you.

SamuraiWriter

P.S. By the way, when you get the chance, check out my new story in the Final Fantasy 7 section, **Collision**! It's gonna be great (or at least I hope), and I would love to have some of your fabulous feedback on this story. Please and thank you!


End file.
